Usurpador
by Miu Furinji
Summary: UA.Ed había muerto en un naufragio,eso fue lo que le dijeron.Pero meses después Winry recibe la noticia de que no fue así. No podía negar que ese hombre, con sus fogosos ojos dorados,se parecía a el,también se mostraba atento y cariñoso como éste nunca había sido. ¿se habría reformado ese frío libertino, o estaba siendo seducida por un astuto desconocido?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fullmeta Alchemist no me pertenece.**_

_**Autora: L. K.**_

_**Sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

-Lady Winry, su esposo no está muerto.

Winry miró a James Young sin pestañear. Tal vez no había oído bien... O quizás Young estuviera bebido, aunque hasta entonces Winry nunca había tenido noticias de que fuera aficionado a la bebida. También era posible que se hubiera vuelto un poco chiflado trabajando al servicio del actual lord Alchemist y su esposa. Porque, si se les daba tiempo, aquellos dos podían volver loco a cualquiera.

-Sé que es un gran impacto para todos ustedes -siguió diciendo Young con expresión muy seria. Detrás de las gafas, los ojos con que contempló a Winry brillaron de nerviosismo-. En especial para usted.

Si la noticia hubiera procedido de una fuente menos fiable, Winry la habría rechazado al instante. Pero James Young era un hombre prudente y honesto que llevaba más de diez años al servicio de la familia Alchemist. Tras la muerte del esposo de Winry, realizó una excelente tarea gestionando los ingresos generados por sus propiedades, aunque la suma total era muy pequeña.

Greed, lord Alchemist, y su esposa Lust contemplaron a Young como si también ellos dudaran de su cordura. Formaban una pareja ideal: ambos eran de cabellos negros, altos y esbeltos. Aunque tenían dos hijos, los habían enviado a Eton y muy raramente los veían o mencionaban siquiera. Al parecer, Grees y Lust solo se preocupaban por una cosa: disfrutar de sus recién adquiridas fortuna y condición social tan ostentosamente como fuera posible.

-Absurdo - exclamó Greed- ¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse ante mí con semejante tontería? Expliqúese de inmediato.

-Muy bien, milord -replicó Young-. Ayer me enteré de la llega-da a Londres de una fragata con un insólito pasajero. Parece que tiene un parecido inexplicable con el difunto conde. -Dirigió una mirada respetuosa a Winry antes de proseguir-: Sostiene ser lord Alchemist.

Greed, escéptico, soltó un bufido de desdén. Su delgado rostro, marcado por profundas arrugas de cinismo, se encendió. Su larga nariz picuda se contrajo de furia.

-¿Qué clase de indignante engaño es este? Elric murió hace más de un año. Es imposible que sobreviviera al naufragio del barco que lo traía de Madras. ¡Por Dios, la nave prácticamente se partió en dos! Todos los que estaban a bordo desaparecieron. ¿Me está diciendo que mi sobrino consiguió sobrevivir? Ese hombre debe de estar loco si piensa que alguno de nosotros va a creerle.

Lust apretó los labios.

-Muy pronto se demostrará que no es más que un impostor -dijo, crispada, mientras alisaba las puntas del oscuro encaje de estilo Vandyke que adornaba el corpiño y la cintura de su vestido, de seda verde esmeralda.

Indiferente ante la furiosa incredulidad de los "Condes", Young se acercó a la ventana. Junto a esta estaba sentada Winry, en un sillón de madera dorada, con la mirada clavada en la alfombra que cubría el suelo. Como todo lo que había en Alchemist Hall, aquella alfombra persa era de una suntuosidad que rozaba el mal gusto, con un espectacular diseño de flores surrealistas que desbordaban un florero chino. La gastada punta de un zapato negro emergió por debajo del vestido de luto de Winry cuando, distraída, siguió el borde de una flor escarlata con el pie. Parecía perdida en sus recuerdos y no advirtió que Young se acercaba hasta quedar junto a ella. Se enderezó bruscamente, como una escolar sorprendida en una situación reprobable, y alzó la mirada hasta ver la cara de Young.

Incluso vestida con su traje de bombasí oscuro, cerrado y modesto como el de una monja, Winry Elric exhibía una suave y elegante belleza. De espesa melena rubia, siempre como a punto deresultaba una mujer original y llamativa. No obstante, su apariencia despertaba escasa pasión. Era admirada a menudo, pero nunca perseguida... Nunca cortejada ni deseada. Eso se debia a su carácter, taciturno y reservado, que mantenía a todo el mundo a distancia.

Para muchos de los que vivían en el pueblo de Risembool , Winry era una figura casi sagrada. Una mujer con su aspecto y posición podía habérselas arreglado para conseguir un segundo esposo, pero ella había preferido dedicarse a tareas benéficas. Se mostraba indefectiblemente amable y compasiva, y volcaba su generosidad tanto sobre el noble como sobre el mendigo. Young nunca había oído a lady Alchemist pronunciar ni una sola palabra desagradable sobre nadie; ni sobre su esposo, que prácticamente la había abandonado, ni sobre sus parientes, que la trataban con humillante tacañería.

Pero a pesar de su aparente serenidad, había algo perturbador en sus translúcidos ojos azules. Cierta inquietud callada, que sugería emociones e ideas que jamás se había atrevido a manifestar. Hasta donde Young sabía, Winry se había dado por satisfecha con vivir a través de las vidas de las personas que tenía a su alrededor. La gente solía decir que lo que necesitaba era un hombre, pero nadie parecía capaz de pensar en el caballero adecuado. Lo cual, indudablemente, había sido una suerte, si al fin resultaba ser verdad que el difunto conde estaba vivo.

-Milady -murmuró Young con tono de disculpa-, no quise perturbarla. Pero pensé que querría conocer de inmediato cualquier asunto relacionado con el difunto conde.

-¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que sea cierto? -susurró Winry, con el rostro ensombrecido por una mueca de preocupación.

-No lo sé -fue la cuidadosa respuesta de Young-. Como nunca se encontró su cuerpo, supongo que existe la posibilidad de que él...

-¡Desde luego que no es verdad! -exclamó Greed-. ¿Es que habéis perdido los dos el juicio? -Pasó como un torbellino frente a Young y, adoptando una expresión protectora, apoyó la mano sobre el delgado hombro de Winry-. ¿Cómo osa ese canalla hacer pasar a lady Winry por semejante tormento? -protestó con toda la falsa piedad que pudo.

-Estoy bien -lo interrumpió Winry, que se puso rígida en cuanto él la tocó.

Una arruga frunció su tersa frente. Se liberó de su mano y fue hacia la ventana, ansiando escapar de aquel recargado salón. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con una brillante seda rosada y mostraban adornos de pesadas volutas de color dorado. En todos los rincones podían verse jarrones con exóticas palmeras. Daba la impresión de que cada centímetro disponible estaba ocupado por una colección de lo que Lust llamaba «chucherías»; armatostes con pájaros de cristal y plantas cubiertas por cúpulas transparentes.

-¡Cuidado! -exclamó Lust con voz aguda, cuando las pesadas faldas de Winry rozaron una pecera colocada sobre un trípode de caoba y lo hicieron bambolearse.

Winry contempló la aburrida pareja de pececillos de colores que nadaban en el cuenco de cristal y luego observó el rostro estrecho y enjuto de Lust.

-No deberías ponerlos en la ventana -murmuró Winry-. No les gusta mucho la luz. Lust soltó una carcajada despectiva.

-Tú debes de saberlo muy bien, estoy segura -dijo ácidamente, y Winry supo que mantendría los peces exactamente donde estaban.

Tras un suspiro, Winry desvió la mirada hacia los prados que rodeaban Alchemist Hall. La tierra que se extendía alrededor de la antigua fortaleza normanda estaba salpicada por bosquecillos de castaños y robles y surcada por un río ancho y torrentoso. El mismo río proporcionaba a un tiempo la corriente para el molino y un canal de navegación para el cercano pueblo de Resembool , un puerto próspero y bullicioso.

Una bandada de patos silvestres se posó sobre el lago artificial situado frente a la mansión, obstaculizando el majestuoso avance de una pareja de cisnes. Más allá había un camino que llevaba hasta el pueblo, y un antiguo puente conocido por los lugareños como «el puente de los condenados». La leyenda decía que el mismo diablo lo había puesto allí, con la expresa intención de quedarse con el alma del primer hombre que lo cruzara. Según esa leyenda, el único que se había atrevido a poner el pie sobre el puente era un antepasado de los Rockwell, que tras desafiar al diablo se había negado a entregar su alma. El diablo echó entonces una maldición sobre sus descendientes: todos tendrían dificultades para engendrar hijos varones que prolongaran el linaje.

Winry casi creía en la historia. Cada generación posterior de Rockbell había tenido muy pocos hijos y la mayoría de los varones habían muerto a una edad relativamente temprana. Como Edward.

Con una triste sonrisa en el rostro, Winry se obligó a retornar al presente y se volvió hacia el señor Young. Era un hombrecillo bajo y menudo, de modo que sus rostros quedaban prácticamente al mismo nivel.

-Si ese desconocido es en verdad mi esposo -dijo con serenidad-, ¿por qué no ha regresado antes?

-Según cuenta -respondió Young-, estuvo flotando en alta mar durante dos días, siguiendo las huellas del naufragio, hasta que fue recogido por un barco de pesca que se dirigía a Ciudad del Cabo. Resultó herido en el siniestro y no recordaba quién era, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pocos meses después recuperó la memoria y se embarcó rumbo a Inglaterra.

Greed volvió a resoplar con desprecio.

-¿No recordaba su propia identidad? Nunca oí nada semejante.

-Aparentemente, es posible -respondió el administrador-. He hablado del asunto con el doctor Marco, el médico de la familia, y me ha confirmado que, si bien son escasos, se conocen más casos como ese.

-Qué interesante -dijo Grees, con tono sarcástico-. No me diga que da usted crédito a toda esta farsa, Young.

-Ninguno de nosotros puede determinar cuál es la verdad hasta que el desconocido sea entrevistado por quienes conocieron bien a lord Alchemist.

-Señor Young -intervino Winry, disimulando la inquietud que la turbaba-, usted trató con mi esposo durante muchos años. Le agradecería mucho que fuera a Londres y conociera a ese hombre. Aunque no se trate del difunto conde, debe de tener problemas y quizás necesite ayuda. Algo hay que hacer por él.

-Cuan propio de usted, lady Winry -señaló Young-. Me atrevería a decir que la mayoría de la gente ni pensaría siquiera en ayudar a un desconocido que trata de embaucarlos. Es usted una mujer realmente bondadosa.

-Sí -afirmó con ironía Greed-. La viuda de mi sobrino es santa patrona de mendigos, huérfanos y perros vagabundos. No puede resistirse a dar a los demás todo lo que tiene.

Tras el comentario sarcástico de Greed, Winry sintió que le ardía el rostro.

-Los huérfanos necesitan el dinero mucho más que yo -replicó-. Precisan muchas cosas que otra gente puede suministrarles con toda facilidad.

-He asumido la tarea de preservar la fortuna de la familia para las futuras generaciones -murmuró Grees-. No para derrocharla en niños sin padres.

-De acuerdo -intervino de pronto Young, interrumpiendo la tensa discusión-. Si a todos les parece bien, partiré hacia Londres con el doctor Marco, quien conocía al difunto conde desde su nacimiento. Veremos si hay algo de cierto en lo que dice ese hombre. -Dirigió a Winry una sonrisa tranquilizadora y añadió-: No se preocupe, milady. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

Aliviada tras escapar de la presencia de los Alchemist, Winry se encaminó hacia la vieja casita del guardabosque, que se encontraba a cierta distancia del castillo según se seguía la orilla del río, bordeada de sauces. La casita distaba mucho de ser la construcción isabelina original, recubierta de madera, que alguna vez había sido utilizada como alojamiento para huéspedes y parientes de visita. Por desgracia, el interior fue destruido por el fuego el año anterior, cuando un visitante descuidado volcó la lámpara de aceite e incendió todo el lugar.

Ni Greed ni Lust vieron motivo alguno para reparar la casita y decidieron que tal como estaba era suficiente para Winry. Ella se podría haber puesto a merced de la generosidad de otros familiares, o incluso podría haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de su suegra para acompañarla en su viaje, pero Winry valoraba mucho su intimidad. Era mejor quedarse cerca de los ambientes conocidos y de los amigos, a pesar de las incomodidades de la casita.

Aquella vivienda de piedra era húmeda y oscura y estaba impregnada de un olor a moho que ni limpiando a fondo podía eliminar.

Los rayos de sol raramente entraban por la única ventana batiente. Winry se había esforzado por hacer el lugar más habitable: había cubierto una de las paredes con una colcha hecha con retazos y había colocado muebles que ya no querían en Alchemst Hall. El sillón que había junto a la chimenea estaba adornado con una manta azul y roja, tejida por una de las niñas mayores del orfanato. Cerca del hogar colgó una salamandra tallada en madera, regalo de un anciano del pueblo que aseguraba que protegería la casita de cualquier daño.

A gusto con su soledad, Winry encendió una vela de sebo y se quedó allí de pie, junto a la chisporroteante y humeante luz. De repente, sintió un violento escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Edward... Vivo. No podía ser verdad, desde luego, pero la sola idea la llenaba de desasosiego. Fue hasta su angosto lecho, se arrodilló en el suelo y buscó bajo los flejes chirriantes que sostenían el colchón. De allí sacó un paquete cubierto con una tela, lo desató y desenvolvió un retrato enmarcado de su difunto esposo.

Greed y Lust le habían ofrecido el cuadro como una muestra de generosidad, pero Winry sabía que estaban ansiosos por librarse de todo lo que les recordara al hombre que había ostentado el título de conde antes que ellos. Ella tampoco deseaba tener aquel retrato pero lo había aceptado, pues interiormente asumía que Edward era parte de su pasado. Había cambiado el rumbo de su vida. Quizás algún día, cuando el tiempo suavizara sus recuerdos, colgaría el retrato a la vista de todos.

Hacía tres años que Edward se había embarcado hacia la India, en una misión semidiplomática. Como accionista menor de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales y poseedor de ciertas influencias políticas, lo habían designado asesor de los administradores de la empresa en Asia.

En realidad, Edward fue uno de tantos oportunistas ansiosos por sumarse a la multitud de ociosos y libertinos que pululaba por Calcuta. Allí vivían como reyes, disfrutando de orgías y fiestas interminables. Se decía que cada casa contaba, como mínimo, con cien sirvientes, que cuidaban de la comodidad de sus amos. Además, la India era el paraíso para un jugador y allí abundaban los juegos exóticos... Algo irresistible para un hombre como Edward.

Al recordar el entusiasmo de su esposo ante la partida, Winry sonrió con tristeza. Edward se había mostrado más que ansioso por alejarse de ella. Había empezado a cansarse de Inglaterra, así como de su matrimonio. No cabía duda de que Winry y él no formaban una buena pareja. Una esposa, le dijo Edward una vez, era una molestia necesaria, útil tan solo para tener hijos. Al ver que Winry no lograba concebir, se sintió profundamente ofendido. Para un hombre que se jactaba de su fuerza y su virilidad, la ausencia de hijos era algo difícil de tolerar.

La mirada de Winry se posó sobre el lecho y se le formó un nudo en el estómago al recordar las visitas nocturnas de Edward, su cuerpo pesado aplastando el de ella, la dolorosa invasión que parecía no terminar nunca. Fue casi un acto de misericordia que él comenzara a alejarse de su cama y a visitar a otras mujeres para satisfacer sus necesidades. Winry no había conocido nunca a nadie con tanta fuerza física y tanta vitalidad. Casi parecía creíble que hubiera sobrevivido a aquel violento naufragio del cual nadie había logrado escapar.

Dominaba tanto a todos los que le rodeaban que, a lo largo de los dos años que habían compartido, Winry fue sintiendo cómo su espíritu se marchitaba a la sombra de Edward. Cuando él se marchó a la India se sintió agradecida. Abandonada a su propia suerte, Winry pronto se comprometió con el orfanato local y dedicó su tiempo y su atención a mejorar las vidas de los niños que vivían allí. La sensación de ser útil era tan gratificante que enseguida encontró otros proyectos en los que involucrarse: visitar a los enfermos y a los ancianos, organizar fiestas de caridad e incluso actuar de mediadora en muchas disputas. Cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de Edward sintió tristeza, pero nunca lo echó de menos.

No, pensó con cierta culpabilidad, no quería que regresara.

Durante los tres días siguientes no supo nada del señor Young ni de los Alchemist. Winry se esforzaba en seguir con sus actividades como de costumbre, pero las noticias se habían esparcido por todo Resembool , propagadas por los sirvientes de Alchemist Hall.

Su hermana Clara, lady Homunculus, fue la primera que acudió a visitarla. La brillante calesa negra se detuvo en la mitad del sendero que conducía a la entrada y de ella emergió la delgada figura de Clara, que avanzó sola hacia la casita. Clara era la hermana menor de Winry, pero daba la impresión de ser la mayor, a causa de su gran estatura y una dulce serenidad que le infundía cierto aire de madurez.

Winry salió a la puerta a recibir a su hermana y la hizo pasar con gesto ansioso. Clara iba lujosamente ataviada y llevaba el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, lo que dejaba al descubierto su delicado pico de viuda en la frente. Una dulce fragancia de violetas rodeaba su piel y su cabello.

-Querida Winry -dijo Clara mientras recorría la estancia con la mirada-, por milésima vez, ¿por qué no vienes a vivir con Envy y conmigo? Hay una docena de habitaciones vacías y estarías mucho más cómoda.

-Gracias, Clara. –Winry abrazó a su hermana-. Pero no podría vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu esposo. No puedo fingir que tolero a un hombre que no te trata como es debido. Y estoy segura de que lord Homunculus siente por mí el mismo desagrado.

-No es tan malo...

-Es un marido abominable, por más que trates de mostrarlo de otra manera. A lord Homunculus nadie le importa ni le importará nunca un comino, excepto él mismo.

Clara frunció el entrecejo y se sentó junto a la chimenea.

-A veces pienso que la única persona, hombre o mujer, que realmente le gustó la compañía de Envy fue lord Alchemist.

-Estaban cortados con el mismo patrón -coincidió Winry-, salvo que a mí, al menos, Edward nunca me levantó la mano.

-Fue solo una vez -protestó Clara-. No debería habértelo dicho.

-No fue necesario que me lo dijeras. El cardenal que tenías en la cara era prueba suficiente.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, recordando el episodio sucedido dos meses atrás, cuando lord Homunculus pegó a Clara durante una discusión. La marca sobre la mejilla y el ojo de Clara tardó varias semanas en desaparecer y la obligó a ocultarse en su casa hasta que pudo salir sin despertar sospechas. Clara sostenía que lord Homunculus lamentaba profundamente haber perdido el control. Ella lo había perdonado y deseaba que Winry hiciera lo mismo.

Pero Winry no podía perdonar a nadie que hiciera daño a su hermana y sospechaba que el desdichado episodio volvería a ocurrir. Aquello casi la hizo desear que Edward estuviera de veras vivo. A pesar de sus defectos, él jamás habría aprobado que se golpeara a una mujer. Edward le habría dejado claro a lord Homunculus que dicho comportamiento era inaceptable. Y Envy le habría hecho caso, ya que Edward era una de las pocas personas a las que realmente respetaba.

-No he venido a hablar de eso, Winry. -Clara contempló a su hermana con cariño y preocupación, mientras esta se sentaba sobre un taburete tapizado-. Me enteré de las noticias sobre lord Alchemist. Dime... ¿Es cierto que va a volver contigo?

Winry negó con la cabeza.

-No, desde luego que no. Se trata de algún chiflado de Londres que afirma ser mi marido. El señor Young y el doctor Marco han ido a verlo y estoy segura de que pronto lo tendrán confinado en el manicomio de Central o en la prisión de Newgate, según se trate de un loco o de un criminal.

-¿Entonces no hay ninguna posibilidad de que lord Edward esté vivo? -Al ver la respuesta en el rostro de Winry, Clara soltó un suspiro-. Lamento decirlo, pero me siento aliviada. Sé que tu matrimonio no fue bueno. Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz.

-Y yo te deseo lo mismo -dijo Winry con seriedad-. Pero te encuentras en circunstancias mucho peores que las que yo soporté jamás, Clara. Edward distaba mucho de ser el esposo ideal, pero nos llevábamos bastante bien, salvo en... -se interrumpió, súbitamente ruborizada.

No le resultaba fácil hablar de temas íntimos. Clara y ella habían recibido una educación puritana de unos padres afectuosos pero distantes. A ambas les correspondió la tarea de aprender acerca del acto físico en sus respectivas noches de boda. Para Winry, el descubrimiento había sido desagradable.

Clara pareció leer su pensamiento, como de costumbre.

-Oh, Winry -murmuró, mientras los colores subían a su rostro-. Me parece que lord Edward no fue tan considerado contigo como debía. -Bajó la voz y añadió-: Realmente, hacer el amor no es algo tan terrible. Hubo ocasiones, con Envy, en los primeros tiempos de nuestro matrimonio, en las que incluso me pareció más bien agradable. Después, por supuesto, no ha sido lo mismo. Pero todavía recuerdo cómo era al principio.

-¿«Agradable»? -Winry la contempló estupefacta-. Por una vez has conseguido impresionarme. No comprendo cómo te las arreglaste para que te gustara algo tan humillante y doloroso... a menos que intentes gastarme una broma de mal gusto.

-¿No hubo momentos en los que lord Edward te besó, te abrazó con fuerza y te sentiste cobijada y..., bueno, femenina?

Winry, perpleja, permaneció en silencio. No acertaba a comprender cómo hacer el amor -un término que le parecía irónico para un acto tan repulsivo podía no ser doloroso.

-No -respondió, pensativa-. No recuerdo haberme sentido así. Edward no era muy dado a los besos y los abrazos. Y cuando todo terminó, yo me alegré.

El rostro de Clara se ensombreció por la compasión.

-¿Alguna vez te dijo que te amaba?

Winry no pudo evitar soltar una áspera carcajada ante la idea.

-¡Por Dios, no! Edward nunca habría reconocido algo semejante. -Una triste sonrisa se asomó a sus labios-. Él no me amaba. Debía haberse casado con otra mujer, en lugar de hacerlo conmigo. Creo que lamentaba a menudo su error.

-Jamás me lo contaste -exclamó Clara-. ¿Quién es?

-Lady Rose -musitó Clara, vagamente sorprendida al comprobar que, después de tanto tiempo, ese nombre le seguía dejando un amargo sabor en la boca.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿La conociste?

-Sí, la vi algunas veces. Edward y ella eran discretos, pero era obvio que ambos encontraban un gran placer en su mutua compañía. Les gustaban las mismas cosas: cabalgar, cazar... No me cabe duda de que solía visitarla en privado, incluso después de nuestra boda.

-¿Por qué no se casó lord Edward con ella? Clara se abrazó las rodillas y bajó el mentón, adoptando la forma de un ovillo.

-Yo era mucho más joven, mientras que ella ya era mayor para tener hijos. Edward quería un heredero... y supongo que creyó que podría moldearme a su gusto. Traté de complacerlo. Desgraciadamente, no fui capaz de darle lo único que, al parecer, quería de mí.

-Un hijo -murmuró Clara. Winry supo que Clara pensaba en su propio aborto, ocurrido hacía pocos meses-. Ninguna de las dos ha tenido mucho éxito en eso, ¿verdad?

-Tú, al menos, has demostrado que eres capaz de concebir -replicó Winry, con el rostro encendido-. Con la ayuda de Dios, algún día tendrás un hijo. Yo, por el contrario, lo intenté todo: bebí tónicos, consulté cartas astrales y me sometí a varios esfuerzos ridículos y humillantes. Nada dio resultado. Cuando finalmente Edward partió hacia la India, me alegré de que se fuera. Era una bendición dormir sola y no tener que preguntarme, cada noche, si oiría el ruido de sus pasos acercándose a mi puerta. -Winry se estremeció ante los recuerdos que asaltaron su mente-. No me gusta dormir con un hombre. No quiero volver a hacerlo nunca más.

-Pobre Winry -murmuró Clara-. Deberías habérmelo contado antes. ¡Siempre te muestras tan ansiosa por resolver los problemas de los demás, pero tan reacia a hablar de los tuyos!

-Si te lo hubiera contado, no habría cambiado nada -dijo Winry, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Si de mí dependiera, habría elegido a alguien más adecuado para ti que lord Edward. Creo que papá y mamá quedaron tan deslumbrados por su posición social y su fortuna que pasaron por alto el hecho de que no congeniabais.

-No fue culpa de ellos -dijo Winry-. La culpa fue mía... No estoy hecha para ser esposa de nadie. No debería haberme casado. Soy mucho más feliz viviendo sola.

-Ninguna de las dos logró formar la clase de pareja que esperaba, ¿no es así? -dijo Clara con triste ironía-. Envy y su mal carácter, y el necio de tu mando... No son precisamente príncipes azules.

-Por lo menos, vivimos muy cerca una de la otra -comentó Winry, tratando de disipar el nubarrón de pesadumbre que parecía cernirse sobre ambas-. Eso hace que todo sea más fácil de soportar, al menos para mí.

-Y para mí también -Clara dejó su asiento y la abrazó con fuerza-. Ruego que, de ahora en adelante, solo te ocurran cosas buenas, querida. Ojalá lord Edward descanse en paz... y puedas encontrar pronto un hombre que te ame como mereces.

-No reces por eso -suplicó Winry, con alarma a medias fingida y a medias real-. No quiero ningún hombre. Reza por los niños del orfanato y por la pobre señora Lumbley, que se está quedando ciega, y por el reumatismo del señor Peachman y...

-¡Tú y tu lista interminable de desventurados! -exclamó Clara, sonriendo con afecto-. Muy bien, también rezaré por ellos.

En cuanto Winry llegó al pueblo se encontró acosada por preguntas, ya que todo el mundo quería conocer detalles del regreso de su esposo. No importaba la insistencia con la que afirmara que la aparición de lord Edward en Londres era, seguramente, un embuste; los habitantes de Alchemist Hill querían creer otra cosa.

-Vaya, mira a quién tenemos por aquí. ¡La mujer más afortunada de Alchemist Hill! -exclamó el quesero apenas Winry entró en su tienda, una de las tantas que se alineaban a lo largo de la calle principal.

Dentro, el aire estaba impregnado de un fuerte pero agradable olor a leche, procedente de las piezas y hormas de queso almacenadas en los estantes de madera.

Winry sonrió sin entusiasmo, apoyó su cesto de mimbre sobre una larga mesa y aguardó a que le entregara la horma de queso que llevaba cada semana al orfanato.

-Soy afortunada por muchas razones, señor Wilkins -respondió-, pero si se refiere al rumor acerca mi difunto esposo...

-Qué maravilla, volver a recuperar su lugar -la interrumpió entusiasmado el quesero, con su rostro jovial de larga nariz, rebosante de buen humor-. Otra vez la señora del castillo.

Introdujo un queso enorme dentro de su cesto. Lo había salado, prensado, envuelto en muselina y sumergido en cera para darle un sabor suave y fresco.

-Gracias -respondió Winry con un tono de voz neutro-, pero, señor Wilkins, debo decirle que estoy segura de que la historia es falsa. Edward no va a regresar.

Las señoritas Wither, una pareja de hermanas solteronas, entraron en la tienda y soltaron algunas risillas al ver a Winry. Sendos sombreros idénticos, adornados con flores, cubrían sus pequeñas cabezas canosas, que se movían al unísono en un veloz intercambio de murmullos. Una de ellas se acercó a Winry y apoyó una mano frágil y surcada de venas azules sobre su brazo.

-Querida, la noticia nos llegó esta misma mañana. Nos alegramos tanto por usted, no sabe cuánto...

-Gracias, pero no es cierta -respondió Winry-. El hombre que dice ser mi esposo es, indudablemente, un impostor. Sería un verdadero milagro que el conde hubiera logrado sobrevivir.

-Creo que no debe usted perder las esperanzas, al menos hasta que le digan lo contrario -dijo el señor Wilkins, justo cuando desde la trastienda aparecía su robusta esposa, Glenda, quien corrió presurosa a colocar un ramo de margaritas en el cesto de Winry.

-Si hay alguien que merece un milagro, milady -dijo alegremente Glenda-, esa es usted.

Todos daban por sentado que estaba esperanzada con las noticias, que deseaba el regreso de Edward. Sonrojada e incómoda, Winry aceptó sus buenos deseos, sintiéndose culpable, y salió enseguida de la tienda.

Emprendió una rápida caminata a lo largo de la sinuosa orilla del río, pasando frente al pequeño y ordenado cementerio y toda una sucesión de casitas de paredes blancas. Su destino era el orfanato, una finca desvencijada situada al este de la aldea, detrás de una empalizada de pino y roble. El orfanato era un llamativo edificio de piedra arenisca y ladrillos azules, con techo de tejas esmaltadas. El método utilizado para fabricar aquellas tejas especiales, resistentes a la escarcha, solo era conocido por el alfarero de la aldea, que un día se topó con la fórmula por casualidad y juró que se la llevaría consigo a la tumba.

Jadeando de cansancio, tras el esfuerzo que suponía caminar tanta distancia con un pesado cesto en el brazo, Winry entró en el edificio. Antaño había sido una lujosa mansión, pero tras la muerte de su último ocupante el lugar quedó abandonado hasta arruinarse casi por completo. Con varías donaciones privadas, procedentes de la gente del pueblo, se reparó la estructura hasta hacerla habitable para poder albergar a dos docenas de niños. Donativos posteriores proporcionaron los salarios anuales de unos cuantos maestros.

Winry sufría al recordar la fortuna que una vez tuvo a su disposición. ¡Cuánto podría hacer ahora con aquel dinero! Pensaba en la cantidad de mejoras que ansiaba hacer en el orfanato. Había llegado incluso a tragarse su orgullo y se había dirigido a Greed y a Lust para preguntarles si estaban dispuestos a hacer una donación para los niños, petición que había sido fríamente rechazada. Los nuevos condes de Alchemist sostenían la firme convicción de que los huérfanos debían aprender que el mundo era un lugar duro, en el cual debían abrirse camino por sus propios medios.

Tras un suspiro, Winry entró en el edificio y dejó el cesto junto a la puerta de entrada. Le temblaba el brazo por el esfuerzo de cargar tanto peso. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver los rizos castaños de alguien que se escondía detrás de una cortina. Tenía que ser Charles, un rebelde muchachito de once años que constantemente buscaba la forma de causar problemas.

-Me gustaría que alguien me ayudara a llevar este cesto a la cocina -dijo Winry en voz alta, y de inmediato apareció Charles.

-¿Lo trajo usted sola todo el camino? -preguntó con tono malhumorado.

Winry miró sonriendo aquel pequeño rostro pecoso, en el que brillaban unos enormes ojos azules.

-No seas huraño, Charles. Ayúdame con el cesto y, mientras vamos a la cocina, me explicarás por qué no estás en clase esta mañana.

-La señorita Thornton me echó del aula -respondió él, mientras levantaba un extremo del cesto y miraba fijamente el queso que había dentro-. Estaba haciendo mucho ruido y no prestaba atención a la maestra.

-¿Y eso por qué, Charles?

-Aprendí la lección de matemáticas antes que nadie. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme quieto, sin hacer nada, solo por ser más listo que los demás?

-Entiendo -respondió Winry, pensando con pesar que tal vez tuviera razón. Charles era un niño inteligente, que necesitaba más atención de la que podía ofrecerle la escuela-. Hablaré con la señorita Thornton. Mientras tanto, debes portarte bien.

Llegaron a la cocina, donde la cocinera, la señora Davies, los saludó con una sonrisa. Su cara redonda estaba colorada a causa del calor que hacía en la habitación, donde hervía una olla llena de sopa. Sus ojillos castaños brillaron con interés.

-Lady Winry, nos ha llegado de la aldea el más sorprendente de los rumores...

-No es verdad -la interrumpió Winry, con expresión sombría-. No se trata más que de un desgraciado desconocido que está convencido, o que trata de convencernos, de que es el difunto conde. Si mi esposo hubiera sobrevivido, habría vuelto a casa mucho antes.

-Supongo que sí -reconoció la señora Davies, aparentemente decepcionada-. Sin embargo, sería una historia muy romántica. Si no le molesta que se lo diga, milady, es usted demasiado joven y bonita para ser viuda.

Winry sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Estoy más que satisfecha con mi actual situación, señora Davies.

-Yo quiero que siga muerto -dijo Charles, provocando que la señora Davies se sofocara, espantada.

-¡Vaya pequeño diablillo que eres! -exclamó la cocinera. Winry se acuclilló hasta que el niño y ella estuvieron a la misma altura, y le acarició el alborotado cabello.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Charles?

-Si es el conde, usted no va a venir más. La obligará a quedarse en casa para hacer lo que él le ordene.

-Charles, eso no es verdad -dijo Winry con seriedad-. Pero no hay motivo para hablar de este tema. El conde está muerto... Y las personas no regresan de la muerte.

El polvo del camino cubrió las faldas de Winry cuando esta emprendió el regreso hacia la mansión Alchemist, pasando a través de vanas granjas de arrendatarios rodeadas por empalizadas de esteras entretejidas con barro. El sol brillaba en el agua que corría, caudalosa, bajo el puente de los condenados. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la casita de piedra, oyó que la llamaban. Al ver a su antigua doncella, Naomi, que venía corriendo desde el castillo recogiéndose las faldas para no tropezar, se detuvo sorprendida.

-Naomi, no debes correr así -la regañó Winry-. Te vas a caer y podrías lastimarte.

La rolliza criada jadeaba debido al esfuerzo y a la febril excitación que la dominaba.

-Lady Winry -exclamó, tratando de recobrar el aliento-. Oh, milady... El señor Young me envió a decirle... Él está aquí..., en el castillo... Todos están aquí... Debe venir de inmediato.

Winry parpadeó, confundida.

-¿Quién está aquí? ¿El señor Young me ha mandado llamar?

—Sí, lo han traído a él de Londres.

—¿Él? -preguntó Winry, con voz alterada.

—Sí, milady. El conde ha llegado a casa.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

ACLARACIONES

Greed es el primer codicia no el codicia/Ling

En la nobleza solían heredarse los títulos de padres a hijos en este caso, como Winry y Edward no tiene hijos, el titulo pasaba al siguiente pariente varón cercano: Greed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Las palabras revoloteaban como mosquitos en torno a Winry. «El conde ha llegado a casa, llegado a casa...»

-Pero..., no es posible -musitó.

¿Por qué el señor Young habría llevado al desconocido hasta allí? Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Sentía la boca como de estopa. Cuando habló, la voz que le salió no parecía la suya.

-¿Lo... lo has visto?

La criada asintió con la cabeza, privada súbitamente del habla. Winry clavó la mirada en el suelo y, con un enorme esfuerzo, logró pronunciar algunas palabras coherentes:

-Tú conoces a mi esposo, Naomi. Dime, ¿el hombre que está en Alchemist Hall...? -Alzó una mirada implorante hacia la criada, incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

-Así lo creo. No; de hecho estoy segura de ello.

-Pero... El conde está muerto -insistió Winry, casi paralizada-. Se ahogó.

-Déjeme acompañarla al castillo -dijo Naomi, tomándola del brazo-. Tiene mal aspecto, está muy pálida. No hay que sorprenderse; no todos los días un esposo muerto regresa junto a su mujer.

Winry se soltó dando un salto hacia atrás.

-Por favor, necesito estar unos minutos a solas. Iré al castillo en cuanto esté lista.

-Claro, mi señora. Les diré a todos que la esperen. Tras dirigirle una mirada preocupada, Naomi retrocedió y se alejó, presurosa, por el sendero que llevaba hasta el castillo.

Winry entró en la casita tambaleándose. Fue hasta la jofaina y echó agua tibia dentro del recipiente de loza. Se enjuagó el polvo y el sudor de la cara con movimientos metódicos; su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos. Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación tan extraña. Siempre había sido una mujer práctica. No creía en milagros y nunca había rezado pidiendo uno. Y mucho menos un milagro así.

Pero aquello no era ningún milagro, se dijo, mientras se soltaba el despeinado cabello e intentaba volver a recogerlo con las horquillas. Sus manos, temblorosas, se negaron a obedecerla y toquetearon con torpeza horquillas y peines, hasta que al fin estos cayeron al suelo.

El hombre que la esperaba en Alchemist Hall no era Edward. Era un desconocido, y muy astuto, pues había logrado convencer al señor Young y al doctor Marco de que su historia era cierta. Winry solo tenía que recobrar su compostura, juzgarlo por sí misma y confirmar ante los demás que, ciertamente, aquel hombre no era su esposo. Así quedaría zanjado el asunto. Aspiró con fuerza varias veces para darse ánimos y siguió colocando horquillas, sin orden ni concierto, en su cabello.

Cuando se contempló en el espejo cuadrado de estilo reina Ana que hacía equilibrios sobre la cómoda de su cuarto, pareció que la atmósfera había cambiado, que el aire se había vuelto más denso y opresivo. Dentro de la casita reinaba tal silencio que podía oír el alocado latido de su corazón. Creyó ver algo en el espejo, un movimiento pausado que la paralizó. Alguien había entrado en la estancia.

Winry se quedó inmóvil, con la piel erizada, en un helado silencio, y vio que en el espejo una nueva imagen se unía a la suya. El bronceado rostro de un hombre... Cabello rubio y corto; ojos dorados que tan bien recordaba... Alto; grandes hombros y pecho... Tal aplomo y presencia física que parecía que la habitación se encogiera a su alrededor.

Winry dejó de respirar. Deseaba echar a correr, gritar, desmayarse, pero parecía que se hubiera convertido en piedra. Él estaba detrás suyo y su cabeza y sus hombros sobrepasaban en mucho su altura.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Los ojos eran del mismo color, pero sin embargo... nunca la había mirado así, con aquella intensidad, abrasando cada centímetro de su piel. Era la mirada ávida del ave de presa.

Winry se estremeció de miedo cuando él alzó suavemente las manos y tocó su cabello. Fue soltando, una a una, las horquillas de su brillante cabello rubio y las dejó sobre una cómoda que tenía al lado. Winry lo observaba, temblando ante cada leve tirón de cabello.

-No es verdad -susurró.

-No soy un fantasma, Winry -dijo él con la voz de Edward, profunda y ligeramente ronca.

Ella logró apartar la mirada del espejo y, tambaleándose, se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara frente a él.

Estaba un poco más delgado, lo que destacaba la notable prominencia de sus músculos. Tenía la piel bronceada, con un brillante tono cobrizo que resultaba demasiado exótico para un inglés.

-Yo no creí...

Winry oyó su propia voz como si le llegara desde muy lejos. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y el corazón ya no podía mantener su alocado ritmo. Aunque trataba de respirar profundamente, parecía que le faltaba el aire. Una espesa niebla se abatió sobre ella, cubriendo sonidos y luces, y Winry se hundió velozmente en el oscuro abismo que se abrió de pronto.

Edward la atrapó cuando caía al suelo. Sintió el cuerpo de Winry liviano y sensual en sus brazos, a los que se adaptó fácilmente. La llevó hasta la estrecha cama, se sentó sobre el colchón y la acomodó en su regazo. La cabeza de Winry cayó hacia atrás y dejó a la vista su garganta de marfil, rodeada por la tira negra de tela de su vestido de luto. La contempló largo rato, subyugado por la delicadeza de aquel rostro. Había olvidado que la piel de una mujer pudiera ser tan clara y tersa.

La boca de Winry se mostraba suave y algo triste en su reposo; su semblante, vulnerable como el de un niño. Qué extraño resultaba ver a una viuda tan expuesta. Winry poseía una belleza tierna que le atraía enormemente. Deseaba a aquella pequeña y pulcra criatura, con sus manos delicadas y su boca afligida. Con la fría premeditación que siempre le había caracterizado, decidió que se adueñaría de ella y de todo lo que eso supusiera.

Winry abrió los ojos y lo contempló con expresión grave. El respondió a aquella mirada inquisitiva con un semblante inexpresivo y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ella, no obstante, pareció no advertir aquella sonrisa y siguió mirándolo sin parpadear. Entonces, una extraña dulzura tino aquellos dos ojos dorados ; una curiosa, compasiva ternura... Como si él fuera un alma perdida que necesitara salvación. Se acercó hasta el cuello de Edward y tocó el borde de una gruesa cicatriz que desaparecía bajo su cabello.

El roce de los dedos de Winry encendió el fuego dentro de él. Su respiración se aceleró y se quedó muy quieto. ¿Cómo rayos podía mirarlo de aquella manera? Hasta donde ella sabía, él era un desconocido, o bien el marido que detestaba.

Perplejo y excitado por la compasión reflejada en el rostro de Winry, luchó contra la loca tentación de hundir la cara entre sus pechos. El retiró a toda prisa de su regazo y puso la distancia necesaria entre ambos.

Por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos... él, que siempre se había enorgullecido del dominio férreo que ejercía sobre sí mismo.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Sabes muy bien quién soy -murmuró él.

Winry negó con la cabeza, claramente aturdida, y apartó la mirada. Se encaminó hacia un armario en el que guardaba algo de vajilla y una pequeña tetera. Refugiándose en el rutinario ritual, buscó con torpeza un paquete de té y retiró del estante un pequeño frasco de porcelana.

-Haré... haré un poco de té -dijo con tono apagado-. Hablemos. Tal vez pueda ayudarlo.

Pero le temblaban tanto las manos que las tazas y los platos se sacudieron cuando los cogió.

Winry creía que se trataba de algún pobre tonto desesperado o de un vagabundo que necesitaba su ayuda. Una sonrisa irónica curvó los labios del supuesto Edward, que se acercó a ella y tomó sus frías manos entre las suyas, muy calientes. Sintió, una vez más, la dulce e inesperada impresión de tocarla. Sentía la delicadeza de sus huesos, la suavidad de su piel. Ansiaba demostrarle su gentileza. Algo en ella hacía salir a la superficie los últimos y amargos vestigios de humanidad que le quedaban. Winry conseguía que él quisiera ser el hombre gentil y bondadoso que ella necesitaba.

-Soy tu marido -le dijo-. He vuelto a casa. —Ella lo miró, en silencio, con los miembros rígidos y las rodillas temblorosas-. Soy Edward -insistió en tono suave-. No tengas miedo.

Winry oyó su propia risa incrédula y sofocada cuando contempló de nuevo las facciones del hombre, aquella mezcla tremenda entre lo familiar y lo desconocido. Se parecía demasiado a Edward para echarlo sin más, pero lo rodeaba un halo extraño que ella no podía aceptar.

-Mi marido está muerto -dijo, poniéndose rígida.

Los músculos de la mandíbula del hombre se contrajeron.

-Haré que me creas.

Fue rápidamente hasta ella, rodeó su cabeza con ambas manos y acercó su boca a la de él. Haciendo caso omiso de su grito alarmado, la besó como nunca la habían besado. Las manos de Winry se aferraron a sus musculosas manos, tratando en vano de que la soltara. Pero la boca del hombre, incendiaria, deliciosa, la había dejado estupefacta. Utilizó los dientes, los labios y la lengua, sumiéndola en una llamarada de sensualidad. Una vez más intentó liberarse, inútilmente, hasta que él le soltó la cabeza y la apretó contra la dura superficie de su pecho. Winry se sintió cobijada y segura en su abrazo, poseída del todo... Profundamente deseada. Su nariz se colmó con el olor que emanaba de él, una mezcla de tierra, aire y un suave deje de madera de sándalo.

Los labios del hombre se deslizaron más abajo, hasta el sensible costado de su cuello. Suspiró profunda y sensualmente sobre su piel. Acercó su cara a la de ella, hasta que Winry sintió el roce de sus pestañas en la mejilla. Nunca nadie la había abrazado así, tocándola, saboreándola como si fuera un fruto exótico.

-Oh, por favor -jadeó, mientras se arqueaba al contacto de la lengua del hombre contra su palpitante cuello.

-Di mi nombre -susurró él.

-No...

-Dilo.

Con la mano ahuecada cubrió uno de los senos y sus largos dedos moldearon el sensible montículo. Winry sintió que el pezón se le endurecía bajo el cálido cobijo de la mano del hombre, buscando más estimulación. Con un rápido movimiento, Winry se retorció hasta liberarse de sus brazos y retrocedió tambaleándose unos pocos pasos, hasta dejar el suficiente espacio entre los dos.

Cubrió su seno con una mano y miró al hombre, atónita. El se mostraba inexpresivo, pero el sonido entrecortado de su respiración revelaba que estaba tratando de recobrar la compostura, igual que ella.

-¿Cómo se atreve? -exclamó Winry, jadeando.

-Eres mi esposa.

-A Edward nunca le gustaron los besos.

-He cambiado -respondió él, simple y llanamente.

-¡Usted no es Edward! -exclamó por encima del hombro, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Winry -le dijo, pero ella no le hizo caso-, Winry, mírame. Algo en su tono de voz la obligó a detenerse. A regañadientes, se quedó quieta en el umbral, observándolo. El hombre sostenía algo en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ven y míralo.

Avanzó cautelosamente hacia él, con desgana, y se quedó asombrada al ver el objeto que tenía en la mano. Él apretó la cerradura con el pulgar y la canta esmaltada se abrió con un chasquido, dejando al descubierto un retrato en miniatura de Winry.

-Lo he contemplado todos los días, durante meses -murmuró el hombre-. Aunque no te recordaba en los días posteriores al naufragio, sabía que me pertenecías.

Cerró la cajita y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Winry, incrédula, alzó su mirada hacia él. Tenía la sensación de estar soñando.

-¿De dónde lo ha sacado? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Me lo diste tú -respondió él-, El día en que partí hacia la India. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sí, lo recordaba. Edward tuvo tanta prisa por abandonar la casa que se mostró muy impaciente durante la despedida. Pero Winry se las ingenió para llevarlo a un lado, para estar un instante a solas con él y darle el relicario. Era habitual que una esposa o una novia ofreciera un recuerdo a su hombre si este se marchaba al extranjero, especialmente a un lugar tan peligroso como la india, donde existía la posibilidad de que lo mataran por deudas de juego, o de que muriera a manos de rebeldes sedientos de sangre, o bien a causa de alguna peste. Sin embargo, los riesgos no habían hecho más que incitar a Edward, que siempre se había creído invencible.

Edward se mostró auténticamente conmovido por el obsequio de Winry, lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la frente.

-Encantador - había murmurado -. Gracias, Winry.

Aquel día, ambos se pusieron tensos con los recuerdos de su desdichado matrimonio de dos años, de las mutuas amarguras y decepciones de dos personas que no habían logrado encontrar intereses comunes sobre los que apoyar siquiera una amistad. Aun así, Winry se preocupó por él.

-Rezaré por tu seguridad -le había dicho, y él se había echado a reír ante la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-No desperdicies tus oraciones conmigo -le había respondido. El hombre que ahora tenía ante ella pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Después de todo, debes de haberme dedicado una o dos oraciones -murmuró-. Es lo único que me pudo traer de regreso a casa.

Winry sintió un mareo súbito y se tambaleó bajo el peso de aquella revelación. Tan solo su esposo podía conocer sus palabras de despedida.

-¿Edward? -preguntó en un susurro.

Él la sostuvo por los codos y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Después agachó la cabeza para mirarla con sus ojos dorados, en los que brillaba una chispa de burla.

-No irás a desmayarte otra vez, ¿verdad?

Winry se sentía demasiado abrumada para responder. Dejó que él la llevara hasta una silla, en la que se desplomó bruscamente.

El hombre se puso en cuclillas junto a ella, con lo que ambos rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Le retiró un mechón detrás de la oreja y sus dedos curtidos rozaron su lóbulo.

-¿Empiezas a creerme?

-Antes dime algo que solo mi esposo pueda saber.

-¡Santo Dios! Ya he pasado por esto con Young y Marrco. -Se quedó callado, contemplando las ropas de viuda que Winry lucía; ella se sobresaltó ante la intimidad de aquella mirada-. Tienes un diminuto lunar de color pardo en la cara interna de tu muslo izquierdo -dijo en voz baja-. Y una peca oscura sobre tu seno derecho. Y una cicatriz en el talón, de la vez en que te cortaste con una piedra, un verano, cuando aún eras una niña. -Sonrió ante la expresión confundida que vio en el semblante de la joven-. ¿Quieres que siga? Puedo describir el color de tu...

-Es suficiente -interrumpió Winry, sonrojándose de pronto. Por primera vez se permitió mirarlo detenidamente y vio la sombra de la barba en su cara afeitada, su barbilla categórica y prominente, los hoyuelos de las mejillas.- Te ha cambiado un poco la forma de la cara -dijo, tocando tímidamente el borde de su pómulo-. Tal vez te habría reconoc..-.

Él la sorprendió apoyando la boca sobre la palma de su mano. Cuando Winry sintió el calor de aquellos labios contra su suave piel, retiró la mano y adoptó una expresión reflexiva.

-Y tu ropa parece diferente -siguió diciendo, mientras miraba los pantalones grises, tensos sobre los muslos, la gastada camisa blanca y la angosta corbata, pasada de moda, que llevaba.

Siempre había visto a Edward ataviado con las ropas más elegantes: chaquetas del paño más refinado, chalecos de brocado bordado, pantalones de cuero o de lana fina. Su indumentaria para la cena siempre había sido igualmente espléndida: chaquetas negras bien cortadas, pantalones con raya impecable, deslumbrantes camisas de hilo blanco, cuellos rígidamente almidonados, lazo y zapatos lustrados con champán.

Ante aquel minucioso escrutinio, Edward sonrió con cierta ironía.

-Quise cambiarme de ropa en el castillo -dijo-, pero al parecer han cambiado las cosas de lugar.

-Greed y Lust se deshicieron de todo.

-Incluida mi esposa, por lo que veo. -Paseó la mirada por la estancia y sus ojos castaños se tornaron gélidos-. Mi tío va a pagar por haberte puesto en semejante lugar. Esperaba algo mejor de su parte, aunque solo Dios sabe por qué.

-Ha resultado bastante cómodo...

-No es adecuado ni para una lavandera, ni mucho menos para mi esposa. -La voz de Winry, seca como un latigazo, sobresaltó a Winry. Al darse cuenta de su involuntaria reacción, Edward suavizó su expresión y dijo-: No te preocupes. De ahora en adelante, estarás protegida.

-No quiero...

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Asustada, apretó los labios y clavó los ojos en su regazo, en un desdichado silencio. Aquello era increíble, peor que una pesadilla. Edward estaba en casa e iba a hacerse cargo de su vida como antes, aplastando su independencia como si se tratara de una flor bajo su bota.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? -preguntó él en voz baja. Sorprendida, Winry contempló su rostro grave.

-Nunca me habías llamado así.

Edward deslizó la mano por la fina curva de su garganta, acariciando con el pulgar la línea de su mandíbula. Pretendió no advertir la manera en que ella se encogía bajo su caricia.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, Winry. Pasé varios meses convaleciente en Ciudad del Cabo y después emprendí un viaje condenadamente largo para llegar hasta aquí. Cuanto más me acordaba de ti y de nuestro matrimonio, más me daba cuenta de lo canalla que había sido. Me prometí que, en cuanto regresara, empezaríamos de nuevo.

-No creo que sea posible.

-¿Por qué no?

-Han pasado muchas cosas, y yo...

Winry se interrumpió, tragó saliva y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Luchó para no derramarlas, mientras la culpa y la desdicha colmaban su interior. ¿Por qué Edward había tenido que volver? Con un solo golpe del destino se veía sentenciada, una vez más, a una vida que detestaba. Se sentía como una prisionera a la que habían liberado solo para devolverla de nuevo tras las rejas.

-Entiendo. -Edward dejó caer la mano. Curiosamente, la estaba mirando como si en realidad la entendiera, a pesar de que siempre había sido escasamente perceptivo-. Pero nada será como antes.

-No puedes evitar ser como eres -dijo Winry, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Oyó la rápida respiración de Edward y sintió sus dedos enjugándole aquella lágrima. Winry dio un salto atrás, pero Edward se inclinó hacia ella para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Estaba aprisionada en la silla, con la cabeza y el cuello apretados contra el respaldo.

-Winry -susurró él-, jamás te haría daño.

-No te temo -dijo ella, y añadió, con tono desafiante-: Es solo que no quiero volver a ser tu esposa.

El antiguo Edward se habría molestado ante aquel signo de rebeldía y la hubiera sometido con unas pocas palabras cortantes. Este, en cambio, la miró con una serenidad que la puso tremendamente nerviosa.

-Veré si puedo modificar eso. Todo lo que te pido es que me des una oportunidad.

Winry agarró con fuerza los apoyabrazos del sillón.

-Preferiría que lleváramos vidas separadas, tal como hacíamos antes de que te fueras a la India.

-No puedo obligarte, cariño. -Su respuesta fue amable, pero Winry intuyó cómo seguiría-. Eres mi esposa. Tengo la intención de recuperar mi lugar en tu vida... y en tu cama.

Ante aquella afirmación, Winry palideció.

-¿Por qué no te vas con Rose? -preguntó, desesperada-. Se alegrará mucho con tu regreso. Era ella a quien querías, no a mí. La expresión de Edward se volvió cauta.

-Ahora, ella ya no significa nada para mí.

-Se amaban el uno al otro -insistió Winry, deseando que Edward se apartara de ella.

-Aquello no era amor.

-¡Pues era una imitación muy convincente!

-Querer acostarse con una mujer no es lo mismo que amarla.

-Eso ya lo sé -respondió ella, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos-. Lo dejaste muy claro en varias ocasiones.

Edward encajó aquella afirmación sin hacer comentarios. Se puso en pie de un solo movimiento grácil. En cuanto se vio liberada, Winry saltó de su silla y fue hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, alejándose de él cuanto le fue posible.

Winry se juró a sí misma, con resolución, que jamás volvería a recibirlo en su cama.

-Voy a complacerte en todo lo que sea posible, salvo en una cosa: no veo ninguna razón para que volvamos a tener intimidad. No solo fracasé en mis intentos por darte placer, sino que además soy estéril. Sería mejor para ambos que encontraras a otra mujer para satisfacer tus necesidades.

-No quiero a ninguna otra.

-Entonces tendrás que tomarme por la fuerza -declaró Winry.

Ella palideció al ver que se le acercaba. Era imposible interpretar aquella expresión: ¿estaba enfadado, la despreciaba o simplemente se estaba divirtiendo? Las manos de Edward se cerraron sobre las de ella, con una presión gentil pero firme. Winry lo miró a la cara y sintió que de nuevo la invadía el viejo y sofocante desamparo.

-No -dijo él con suavidad-. No acudiré a tu cama hasta que estés preparada.

-Eso llevará mucho tiempo... No sucederá nunca.

-Tal vez. -Edward quedó en silencio y la contempló, pensativo-. ¿Ha habido otro hombre durante mi ausencia?

-No -respondió Winry con una risita ahogada, sorprendida de que Edward pensara que aquella era la razón por la que no quería acostarse con él-. ¡Por Dios, no quise tener nada que ver con ningún hombre después de tu partida!

Edward sonrió con ironía ante aquel comentario tan poco halagador.

-Bien. No podría culparte por haberte acercado a otro hombre... Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que otro te toque.

Se frotó la nuca con gesto cansado y Winry se fijó en la línea descolorida que revelaba una herida recién cicatrizada.

-Tu cabeza... -murmuró.

-El naufragio -explicó él con tono cansado-. Hubo un violento vendaval. Nos sacudió sin cesar hasta que el barco chocó contra un arrecife. Mi cabeza se golpeó contra algo, pero ¡maldita sea!, no recuerdo contra qué. Ni siquiera pude recordar mi condenado nombre durante varias semanas después del accidente.

Se quedó inmóvil al ver que ella se acercaba.

Winry sintió, contra su voluntad, que la inundaba una oleada de simpatía hacia él. No podía evitarlo... Odiaba la idea de que sufriera.

-Lo siento -dijo.

Edward sonrió ligeramente.

-Sientes que la herida no fuese mortal, imagino.

Sin hacer caso a su comentario, Winry no pudo resistirse a tocar la profunda cicatriz. Hundió los dedos en la espesa cabellera de Edward y palpó su cuero cabelludo. La cicatriz era larga. El golpe que la había provocado debía de haber estado a punto de partirle el cráneo. Mientras le tocaba la cabeza, oyó que a Edward se le agitaba la respiración.

-¿Duele? -preguntó, al tiempo que retiraba la mano. El negó con la cabeza y soltó una breve carcajada.

-Mucho me temo que lo que me estás provocando es otra clase de dolor.

Winry lo miró a los ojos, perpleja, y luego bajó la mirada hasta el regazo de Edward. Vio que su inocente caricia lo había excitado, provocándole una poderosa, inequívoca erección que le abultaba los pantalones. Se sonrojó llena de furia, humillada, y retrocedió de un salto.

Edward mantuvo una leve sonrisa.

-Perdón, mi amor. Un año de celibato ha acabado con el poco dominio de mí mismo que tenía. -Le dirigió una mirada que le provocó nudos de tensión en el estómago y, a continuación, le tendió la mano-. Ahora, ven conmigo, Winry. Quiero ir a casa.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Es o no es?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

A Winry le habría gustado cambiarse el vestido por uno limpio, pero no tenía ninguna intención de desnudarse delante de su marido (ya estaba casi segura de que él le había dicho la verdad). Se recogió el cabello lo mejor que pudo, consciente en todo momento de la intensa mirada de Edward sobre ella. Cuando terminó, él atravesó la habitación y le ofreció su brazo.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó, alzando una ceja-. Todos esperan, conteniendo el aliento, para ver si vienes conmigo.

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción? -dijo ella. El le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

-No pienso arrastrarte si vas a patalear y a chillar.

Winry no aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía, pues pensó que si lo hacía y salía con él se estaría comprometiendo a un determinado comportamiento y ya no habría camino de retorno.

Abandonando su cortés actitud, Edward le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Ven —dijo, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Alchemist Hall.

-Al conde y a la condesa les llevará algún tiempo trasladar sus cosas -comentó Winry.

-Ellos no son ni conde ni condesa -respondió él tajantemente-. Tú y yo sí lo somos. Y para esta noche ya los tendré fuera de Alchemist Hall.

-¿Esta noche? -Winry estaba atónita-. Pero no puedes echarlos tan pronto.

-¿Que no puedo? -Su expresión se endureció y, de pronto, se pareció mucho más al hombre con el que se había casado, cinco años antes-. No voy a permitir que Greed y Lust deshonren mi casa ni una noche más. Nos quedaremos en los cuartos privados de la familia.

-¿Y Greed y su esposa ocuparán la habitación de huéspedes?

-No -respondió él, con tono inflexible-. Que se queden en la casita, o que busquen alojamiento en otra parte. Winry soltó un quejido, horrorizada ante la idea.

-Eso es ir demasiado lejos. Debemos ofrecerles los cuartos de huéspedes del castillo.

-Si la vieja casucha del guardabosque ha sido adecuada para ti, maldita sea si no es lo bastante buena para ellos.

-De todas formas, no lograrás echarlos tan fácilmente -dijo Winry-. Harán cuanto esté a su alcance para presentarte como a un impostor.

-Los sacaré de aquí -dijo él, implacable, y la obligó a volverse para mirarlo cara a cara-. Dime algo antes de que lleguemos al castillo; ¿todavía te quedan dudas?

-Algunas -reconoció Winry, subyugada por aquella intensa mirada dorada.

-¿Tienes intención de exponerlas ante los demás?

El rostro de Edward no mostraba la más mínima expresión.

Winry vaciló.

-No -susurró al fin.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo... -Se mordió el labio, buscando la forma de explicarle la íntima convicción de que, de alguna manera, sería un error dudar de él frente a los demás. Lo más sensato parecía esperar y ver qué pasaba. Si finalmente no era el hombre que decía ser, tarde o temprano cometería algún error-. Porque si no eres mi esposo -dijo-, pronto lo descubriré.

El sonrió, pero esta vez lo hizo sin calidez.

-Ciertamente -afirmó, conciso, y recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Estoy impresionado por lo que han hecho con este sitio -declaró Edward con brusquedad cuando entraron en Alchemist Hall.

Los antiguos tapices flamencos y las mesillas con jarrones de porcelana francesa habían sido reemplazados por estatuas de mármol y tapices de seda en chillones tonos melocotón y púrpura. La chimenea medieval, que era lo bastante grande como para albergar a una docena de hombres en su interior, había sido despojada de su repisa flamenca original. En su lugar colocaron un recargado espejo, con querubines dorados en el marco.

Edward hizo un alto para contemplar, con una mueca de desagrado, el efecto que producía todo aquello.

-No puede cualquiera tomar una casa elegante y decorarla como un burdel en tan poco tiempo.

-No sabría decirte -dijo Winry-. No estoy tan familiarizada con los burdeles como tú.

Edward sonrió ante la sarcástica respuesta.

-Si no recuerdo mal, estabas más que contenta de que pasara mis noches en un burdel en lugar de contigo.

Incómoda, Winry fijó su mirada en el vulgar decorado.

-Por desgracia, todo esto ya no se puede cambiar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sería un despilfarro.

-Podemos afrontar ese gasto.

-Será mejor que, antes de hacer conjeturas, revises los libros de la propiedad -aconsejó Winry en voz baja-. Sospecho que nuestras cuentas han sido diezmadas durante tu ausencia. Tu tío tiene gustos extravagantes.

Edward asintió con gesto sombrío y la cogió por el codo mientras entraban en el vestíbulo. Lo rodeaba un aire de serena autoridad y parecía totalmente a sus anchas en sus dominios. Sin duda, a un impostor se le habría escapado alguna señal de inseguridad, pero él no mostró ninguna.

Winry nunca había imaginado que volverían a estar juntos en aquella casa. Había clausurado los recuerdos de su vida junto a él. Pero Edward había regresado inesperadamente, dejándola aturdida. Le resultaba imposible creer que él estaba allí realmente, incluso con aquella mano enorme sobre su brazo y aquel sabor, que perduraba en sus labios.

En la zona que rodeaba la doble escalinata había al menos cincuenta sirvientes: criadas, ayudantes del mayordomo, lacayos, personal de cocina, peones y trabajadores para cualquier tipo de tarea. Los sirvientes los saludaron con exclamaciones de alegría, pues entendían que la presencia de Winry junto a lord Alchemist confirmaba su identidad de forma concluyente. No cabía duda de que estaban entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de sacarse de encima a Greed y a Lust, unos amos exigentes e imposibles de complacer.

El ama de llaves, una mujer de mediana edad, dio un paso al frente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lord Alchemist -dijo, con la mirada resplandeciente de emoción-. Sospecho que todos necesitamos mirarlo hasta dos y tres veces para asegurarnos de que usted es, realmente, usted. Me resulta imposible dar crédito a mis propios ojos. Bienvenido a casa, señor.

Los otros sirvientes se apresuraron a hacerse eco de aquellos sentimientos y Edward les sonrió.

-Gracias, señora Gorst. Después de pasar tanto tiempo en el extranjero, dudo que quiera volver a dejar Inglaterra. -Miró a los reunidos con expresión inquisitiva-. ¿Dónde está el señor Townley? -preguntó, refiriéndose a un mayordomo que estuvo al servicio de los Alchemist durante más de doce años.

-Me temo que se ha ido a trabajar a otra casa, señor -fue la cautelosa respuesta del ama de llaves-. No quería permanecer al servicio del actual conde. -Edward frunció el entrecejo y permaneció en silencio; la señora Gorst añadió-: Espero que no culpe demasiado a Townley, mi señor. Estaba verdaderamente afectado por su muerte... Es decir...

-No culpo a Townley -le aseguró Edward, y a continuación condujo a Winry a los salones de recepción de la familia—. Ven, cariño. Ya es hora de que ponga mi casa en orden.

-¡Allí está! -exclamó una voz cuando entraron en el salón de recepciones de la planta alta; entonces se oyó un coro de gritos excitados. Allí estaban Greed y Lust, así como el señor Young y el doctor Marco, y algunos parientes de la familia Elric que querían ver al recién llegado con sus propios ojos.

Grees se adelantó a los demás, mirando a Edward con desprecio.

-Parece que ha conseguido poner a Winry de su lado. -Volvió su atención hacia ella, con gesto desdeñoso, y dijo-: Un movimiento equivocado, querida mía. Me sorprende que seas tan fácil de convencer y que aceptes ayudar a este canalla en su farsa. Has revelado una debilidad de carácter que no había sospechado en ti... hasta ahora.

Winry le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear.

-La farsa no es mía.

-Le aseguro, lord Greed -intervino el señor Young para calmar los ánimos-, que, en mi opinión, este hombre es realmente Edward Elric, lord Alchemist.

-No cabe duda de que le paga por su apoyo -murmuró Greed-. Bien, tengo la intención de llevar el asunto ante la justicia. No permitiré que aparezca un impostor y se autoproclame conde de Alchemist. Para empezar, apenas tiene un parecido con Alchemist, si mencionar que esta mas delgado de lo normal.

El hombre que estaba junto a Winry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-No es un delito que un hombre adelgace, Greed. Greed le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-Debe de haberle resultado muy conveniente «recordar» súbitamente que es el heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna. El señor Young volvió a interceder con actitud serena:

-Todas las evidencias confirman la identidad de este hombre, Greed. Hemos puesto a prueba su memoria y ha resultado ser exacta. También hemos identificado marcas particulares en su cuerpo, incluso la cicatriz en su hombro, que se hizo en un accidente de caza durante su niñez. Hemos examinado muestras de su letra, que se parece mucho a la de lord Alchemist. Su aspecto, aunque cambiado un poco, guarda una enorme similitud con el del último conde. Todo eso, unido al hecho de que todos los que lo han visto hasta ahora lo han reconocido, demuestra que se trata de lord Alchemist.

-Yo no lo reconozco -afirmó Greed acaloradamente-. Ni tampoco mi esposa.

-Es evidente que tiene usted mucho que perder si él es realmente su sobrino -señaló el doctor Marco, mientras una sonrisa cínica aparecía en su curtido semblante-. Además, su propia esposa lo acepta, una mujer tan honorable como la condesa jamás aceptaría a un desconocido como su marido.

-A menos que se proponga sacar ventaja de ello -dijo Lust con desprecio, señalando a Winry con su dedo -. Ella se acostaría con el primer hombre disponible, si eso implicara recuperar la fortuna de los Alchemist.

Ante semejante ultraje, Winry soltó una exclamación ahogada.

-No me merezco una acusación como esta...

-Una viuda joven y bella, que se muere por la atención de un hombre -siguió diciendo Lust con voz chillona-. Has engañado a muchos con toda tu noble chachara sobre el orfanato, pero yo sé cómo eres en realidad...

-Ya es suficiente -interrumpió Edward. Su mirada amenazadora intimidó a todos los presentes. Miró a Greed con tal expresión de venganza que este empezó a sudar ostensiblemente-. Fuera de mi vista -dijo Greed-. Sus pertenencias les serán enviadas, a menos que se atrevan a volver a poner los pies en esta casa. En ese caso, serán incineradas. Ahora, márchense... Y considérense afortunados de que no los haga pagar como debería por todo lo que le han hecho a mi esposa.

-¡Si no hemos tenido más que gestos de generosidad con Winry! -exclamó Lust-. ¿Qué mentiras ha estado contando?

-¡Fuera!

Edward dio un paso hacia Lust, extendiendo las manos como si quisiera estrangularla. Lust corrió hacia la puerta, con los ojos dilatados por el terror.

-¡Tiene los modales de un animal! -profirió, entre suspiros de furia-. No crea que va a engañar a nadie con su sucia treta... ¡No es más conde de Alchemist que cualquiera de los chuchos de la perrera!

Greed la alcanzó en la puerta y ambos se marcharon, mientras murmullos de excitación surgían entre la concurrencia.

Edward agachó la cabeza y acercó su boca al oído de Winry.

-Nunca tuve la intención de dejarte a su merced. Perdóname. Winry volvió la cabeza hacia él, atónita. Edward jamás se había disculpado ante ella por nada... Nunca había sido capaz.

-Hay momentos en los que casi coincido con Lust -susurró-. No te pareces en absoluto al hombre con el que me casé.

-¿Preferirías que volviera a ser el que era? -preguntó él, en voz muy baja para que los demás no lo oyeran.

Winry parpadeó, confundida. -No lo sé.

Retrocedió al ver que los presentes se aglomeraban en torno a él, lanzando exclamaciones ante el milagro de su regreso.

Los sirvientes se encontraban en un aprieto, afanándose por obedecer a dos amos a la vez, mientras embalaban las pertenencias de Greed y Lust. Edward no se había retractado de su decisión de que sus parientes abandonaran la propiedad de inmediato, una humillación que Winry sabía que jamás perdonarían. Lust iba y venía por Alchemist Hall sumida en una furia explosiva, gritando órdenes e insultos a todos los que se cruzaban con ella.

Winry, sintiéndose algo perdida e incómoda, se paseó por la casa. Algunas de las habitaciones menos formales de la planta alta habían sido conservadas en su estado original, sereno y de buen gusto, con las ventanas cubiertas por claras cortinas de seda y terciopelo y el mobiliario francés, sencillo y elegante.

-¿Haciendo inventario? -preguntó una voz suave desde la puerta del salón de lectura de las damas.

Winry se volvió y se encontró con Lust, de pie frente a ella. Con su delgada figura rígidamente erguida, se le antojó dura y afilada como la hoja de un cuchillo.

Winry sintió un atisbo de pena por Lust, consciente de que la pérdida del título y de la propiedad suponía un golpe devastador. Para una mujer de ambición tan desmedida, el retorno a la vida modesta que tiempo atrás había llevado iba a ser difícil de soportar.

-Lo siento, Lust-dijo con sinceridad-. Sé lo injusta que puede parecerle la situación...

-¡Ahórrame tu falsa piedad! Crees que has ganado, ¿verdad? Bien, de una forma u otra, recuperaremos el título. Greed sigue siendo el presunto heredero y tenemos dos hijos... Y, como todo el mundo sabe, tú eres estéril. ¿Le has dicho eso al impostor que afirma ser tu esposo?

Winry palideció.

-¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

-No más que tú, aparentemente. ¡Qué dispuesta, que ansiosa te muestras por meterte entre las sábanas con un perfecto desconocido! -Aquel rostro se transformó en una mueca de desdén-. Durante meses has representado el papel de mártir, con tu cara de ángel y tus modales de gran dama, cuando en realidad no eres más que una gata en celo...

Su perorata fue interrumpida por un gruñido de indignación y ambas mujeres se quedaron paralizadas por la sorpresa, cuando la delgada silueta de un hombre entró en la habitación con el sigilo y la rapidez de una cobra. Edward agarró a Lust y la sacudió, con expresión implacable y llena de ira.

-Da gracias de que eres una mujer -le advirtió-; de lo contrario, te mataría por lo que acabas de decir.

-¡Suélteme! -gritó Lust.

-Por favor -suplicó Winry, corriendo hacia ellos-. Edward, no. Ante el sonido de su nombre en labios de Winry, la espalda de Edward se volvió rígida.

-No hay motivos para hacer una escena -siguió diciendo Winry, acercándose-. No ha habido nada que lamentar. Suéltala. Hazlo por mí.

Sin previo aviso, Edwardd la soltó con un gruñido de disgusto y Lust huyó corriendo de la habitación.

Winry parpadeó, asustada, cuando su esposo se volvió hacia ella. Parecía que Edward estaba ávido de sangre. Nunca había visto una expresión tan salvaje en aquel rostro. Ni cuando más enfadado estaba, Edward había perdido el barniz de cortesía que era su marca de nacimiento. Pero en algún momento, entre su partida hacia la India y ahora, se había resquebrajado su fachada civilizada... Y comenzaba a emerger un hombre muy diferente.

-Lust es una bruja vengativa -murmuró.

-Hablaba llevada por la furia y el dolor -argumentó Winry-. Para mí no ha significado nada...

Se interrumpió, soltando una exclamación ahogada, cuando Edward se acercó a ella en un par de zancadas. Apoyó una de sus grandes manos en su cintura, mientras con la otra tomó su barbilla y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces paseó una mirada especulativa por el rostro de Winry.

Ella se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos. Sentía una inquietante sensación de placer en su interior. Su respiración se tornó agitada y clavó los ojos en el ancho pecho que tenía frente a ella, recordando la sensación de solidez que le había provocado el cuerpo de Edward contra el suyo, la forma excitante en que la había besado.

Las acusaciones de Lust habían hecho mella en ella. Winry se sentía atraída por aquel hombre y nunca se había sentido así con su esposo. ¿Quizás se debía a que ambos habían cambiado... o se trataba de la prueba concluyente de que aquel hombre no era Edward?

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa. Necesitaba quedarse a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-No me toques -susurró-. No lo puedo tolerar.

Edward la soltó y ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos de un color sorprendente, de un tono dorado que parecía brillar bajo cierta luz.

Eran los ojos de Edward, sin ninguna duda, pero estaban colmados de una intensidad que Winry nunca antes había visto.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas mi esposo? -preguntó, insegura-. ¿Pero cómo es posible que seas otro? No sé qué pensar, ni qué sentir. Edward no se enfadó ante aquella mirada vacilante.

-Si tú no me aceptas, ve y díselo a los demás -dijo-. Todo depende de ti. Sin tu apoyo, no tengo ni una maldita posibilidad de convencer a nadie de que soy quien soy.

Winry se pasó la mano sobre la húmeda frente. No deseaba tomar aquella decisión por su cuenta, ni asumir la responsabilidad de un error... Si es que era realmente un error.

-Podríamos esperar a que tu madre regrese de su viaje -respondió-. Cuando se entere de esta historia, vendrá lo antes posible. Aceptaré lo que ella decida. Una madre, ciertamente, conoce a su propio hijo...

-No. -El rostro de Edward parecía de granito-. Decídelo tú, ahora. ¿Soy tu esposo, Winry?

-Supongo que el señor Young tiene razón, que la evidencia señala que...

-Al demonio con la evidencia. ¿Soy o no soy tu esposo?

-No puedo estar totalmente segura -insistió ella, negándose obstinadamente a darle el «sí» o el «no» que él quería-. No llegué a conocerte demasiado. No tuvimos intimidad en ningún aspecto, salvo en el físico, e incluso entonces... -Winry titubeó, con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Aquello siempre fue algo impersonal -reconoció él con franqueza-. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo tratar a una esposa en la cama... Debería haberte tratado como a una amante. Debería haberte seducido. La verdad es que fui un tonto egoísta.

Winry bajó los ojos.

-Yo no era la que tú querías. Te casaste para tener hijos y no pude dártelos...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver -la interrumpió-. Mírame, Winry. -Al ver que ella se negaba a hacerlo, él enredó los dedos en su melena y le soltó el moño mal sujeto-. Me importa un comino que puedas concebir o no -le dijo-. Eso ya no me interesa.

-Desde luego que sí...

-He cambiado, Winry. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cómo pueden ser las cosas entre nosotros.

Sobre ambos se cernió un silencio que parecía interminable. La mirada de Winry se posó sobre su boca y se preguntó, dominada por el pánico, si volvería a besarla.

De pronto, Edward pareció tomar una decisión y deslizó la mano por el pecho de ella, con un movimiento tan rápido y leve que Winry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió que le escocían los senos ante el roce fugaz de aquella mano. Edward bajó la boca hasta su cuello, respirando ardiente y suavemente. Cuando apoyó la lengua contra su piel, Winry soltó un gemido sofocado.

-Tienes la piel de un bebé -susurró él-. Quiero desnudarte aquí mismo..., sentirte desnuda en mis brazos... Amarte como debería haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo...

El rostro de Winry se incendió y entonces trató de apartarse de él, pero estaba presa en su fuerte abrazo. Edward ladeó la cabeza y encontró el sensible punto de unión entre el cuello y el hombro. Mordisqueó suavemente la tela de su vestido. Ante la erótica sensación de la caricia, Winry se estremeció y arqueó todo su cuerpo.

-¡Oh...!

-Los hindúes creen que la vida de una mujer no tiene valor ni sentido sin un esposo -murmuró él mientras le daba una serie de besos en la base de la garganta y la delicada hendidura de debajo de la oreja. Cuando habló de nuevo, en su voz se vislumbraba un tono burlón-: Te considerarían una mujer afortunada por haberme recuperado de la muerte.

-Me las arreglé muy bien sin ti -respondió Winry aferrándose a sus hombros, duros como la piedra, al notar que le temblaban las rodillas.

Sintió que él sonreía contra su oreja.

-En la India te habrían quemado viva en mi pira crematoria, para ahorrarte la pena de tener que vivir sin mí. Lo llaman sati.

-¡Eso es una barbaridad! -Cerró los ojos cuando las manos de él encontraron, a través de los pliegues de su falda, la tensa curva de sus glúteos-. Por favor, no quiero...

-Deja que te toque. Hace mucho tiempo que no abrazo a una mujer.

-¿Cuánto? -preguntó Winry, sin poder evitarlo.

-Más de un año.

Winry sintió que la mano de él recorría su columna vertebral en una lenta caricia.

-¿Y si una viuda se niega a ser incinerada? -preguntó, sin apenas aliento.

-No tiene alternativa.

-Bueno, lamenté tu muerte, pero eso no me indujo al suicidio. Edward se echó a reír.

-Probablemente te sentiste muy bien cuando supiste lo del naufragio.

-No -negó ella automáticamente, pero, para su espanto, un rubor de culpabilidad se extendió por su rostro.

Edward se apartó para mirarla a la cara y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Mentirosa -dijo, antes de rozar sus labios con un beso rápido.

-Yo, realmente, no... -empezó a decir Winry, incómoda, pero él cambió de tema con una rapidez que la confundió.

-Quiero que mandes hacerte algunos vestidos. No me gusta que mi esposa vaya con harapos.

Winry bajó la mirada hasta su vestido negro de bombasí y recogió un pliegue suelto de la falda.

-Pero el gasto... -dijo en voz baja, pensando lo agradable que sería tener algunos trajes nuevos. Había llegado a hartarse del negro y el gris.

-El gasto no tiene importancia. Quiero que te deshagas de todos los vestidos de luto que tengas. Quémalos todos, si quieres. -Tocó la tela del cuello de su vestido-. Y encarga algo de lencería, de paso.

A lo largo de toda su vida, Winry no había usado más que camisones blancos de algodón.

-¡No quiero lencería! —exclamó.

Se alejó de él y se ajustó nerviosamente la ropa, tirando de las mangas, el cinturón, las faldas...

-No voy a usar atuendos destinados a seducir. Lamento que eso te desagrade, pero... Debes comprender que nunca me acercaré a ti por propia voluntad. Sé que es difícil para un hombre estar sin... Y sé que debes tener necesidad de... -Winry sintió que enrojecía hasta arderle las orejas-. Desearía que tú... es decir, espero que... -Reunió toda la dignidad que le quedaba y dijo-: Por favor, no dudes en acudir a otra mujer para satisfacer tus necesidades masculinas. Renuncio a todo derecho sobre ti, tal como hice antes de que te fueras.

Edward la miró con una extraña expresión, como si se sintiera insultado, divertido y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte, amor mío. Mis necesidades masculinas serán satisfechas por una sola mujer... Y hasta que tú no te entregues a mí, no las aliviaré.

Winry alzó la barbilla, con gesto decidido.

-En este punto no voy a titubear.

-Pues yo tampoco.

El ambiente se caldeó ante el desafío. El corazón de Winry emprendió una carrera alocada y su palpitar resonó por todo su cuerpo. Su compostura se alteró cuando Edward le dedicó una sonrisa llena de una conmovedora burla de sí mismo.

Hasta entonces, Winry nunca se había detenido a considerar el atractivo de Edward. No le preocupaba lo más mínimo que él fuera apuesto o no; era la pareja que le asignaron sus padres y ella acató aquella decisión. Más adelante, la infelicidad de su matrimonio había eclipsado cualquier consideración sobre su aspecto. Pero por primera vez advirtió que era realmente apuesto, excepcionalmente apuesto, en realidad, con un encanto sutil que, decididamente, la desconcertaba.

-Veremos cuánto aguanta cada uno -dijo él.

La expresión de Winry debió de revelar sus pensamientos, ya que Edward se echó a reír de pronto y le dirigió una mirada provocativa, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

* * *

**CONTINUARA….**


	4. Chapter 4

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, Edward trató de concentrarse en un solo objetivo -encontrar sus diarios-, pero sus pensamientos insistían en distraerlo de esa tarea. Buscó metódicamente en todos los baúles que se habían sacado del depósito y dejado en su habitación. Hasta el momento, solo había descubierto algunos efectos personales y algo de ropa, que quedaba algo holgada.

Suspiró con aire decidido y paseó la mirada sobre el recargado brocado dorado y rojo que tapizaba las paredes. Después de las habitaciones simples y casi primitivas que había ocupado durante el último año, incluyendo la espartana cabina escasamente amueblada del interminable viaje de regreso, aquella sobrecargada suite atacaba sus sentidos.

Se quitó las ropas y se puso una bata de brocado de seda francés que había descubierto en uno de los baúles. Estaba confeccionada para un hombre más corpulento, pero plegó las anchas solapas y la ató, ajustada, en torno a su cintura. Aunque aún despedía un olor rancio, ya que había estado guardada durante mucho tiempo, la tela era suave y delicada, de tonos castaños mezclados con seda de color crema y finas rayas doradas.

Miró con atención el contenido revuelto de los baúles. Frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose dónde demonios estarían sus diarios. Posiblemente, alguien los habría descubierto después de su «muerte» y los había destruido, o bien guardado en otro lugar. Se frotó la mandíbula, pensativo, y notó la barba que le había crecido desde la mañana. Se preguntó si acaso Winry sabría algo acerca de aquellos diarios.

No había visto a Winry desde la cena. Había comido poco y se había retirado temprano, huyendo de él como un conejillo asustado. Los sirvientes se estaban comportando de un modo bastante discreto, probablemente siguiendo las indicaciones del ama de llaves, la señora Gorst. Seguramente suponían que estaba disfrutando de una bienvenida largamente esperada.

Por desgracia, aquella era la primera de muchas noches que pasaría en soledad. Nunca forzaría a una mujer remisa, por mucho que la deseara. Iba a requerir mucho tiempo y paciencia ganarse un sitio en la cama de Winry. Pero sabía Dios que el esfuerzo valía la pena. Su reacción ante el beso que le había dado aquella tarde fue garantía suficiente de ello. Se había mostrado decididamente reacia, pero no fría. Por un instante, había respondido con impresionante dulzura y ardor. Recordando aquel momento, le provocaba excitación.

Una leve sonrisa torció su boca mientras luchaba por recuperar el dominio de sí mismo. Una cosa estaba clara: no permanecería casto por demasiado tiempo. En aquel preciso momento, cualquier mujer habría bastado para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero él estaba decidido a vivir como un monje, mientras su mujer exquisitamente hermosa dormía a pocos metros de su habitación.

Colocó la miniatura con la imagen de Winry sobre una mesa semicircular, apoyada contra la pared, y deslizó el dedo por los gastados bordes del estuche de esmalte. Con un toque experto, abrió el estuche descubriendo el delicado retrato que había dentro. La visión familiar del rostro de Winry lo calmó y lo alivió, como de costumbre.

El artista que lo había pintado no logró captar del todo la sensualidad de su boca, la singular dulzura de su expresión, el color de sus ojos, parecido al del mar. Ningún pincel o lienzo podían reflejar cosas semejantes.

Winry era una mujer excepcional, con una inmensa capacidad para preocuparse por los demás. Generosa y accesible a las súplicas ajenas, parecía tener un talento especial para aceptar a la gente con todos sus defectos. A cualquiera le habría resultado fácil aprovecharse de ella; necesitaba la protección y el apoyo de un hombre. Necesitaba muchas cosas que él estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Sintió una súbita necesidad de volver a verla, para asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí, junto a él, y abandonó su habitación para dirigirse hacia la surte de tres habitaciones contigua a la suya.

-0-0-0-0

-Winry -murmuró, golpeando suavemente la puerta, atento a cualquier sonido que se oyera desde el interior. Nada, salvo un total silencio.

Repitió su nombre, movió el picaporte y descubrió que había echado el cerrojo. Entendió la necesidad de Winry de poner alguna clase de barrera entre ambos, pero una especie de primitivo ultraje masculino se encendió de pronto en su interior. Ella era suya y a él no se le debía negar el acceso.

-Abre la puerta -dijo, mientras volvía a mover el picaporte para hacer un ruido de advertencia-. Ahora, Winry.

Entonces sí llegó la respuesta, pronunciada en un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal.

-No... no quiero verte esta noche.

-Déjame entrar.

-Me lo prometiste -dijo ella en tono tenso-. ¡Dijiste que no me tomarías por la fuerza!

Edward empujó la puerta con el hombro y logró abrirla de un golpe, ya que la pequeña cerradura de bronce era más ornamental que segura.

-No habrá más puertas cerradas entre los dos -advirtió, cortante.

Winry se hallaba de pie junto a la cama, con sus delgados brazos cruzados. Por su rígida postura, era evidente que estaba echando mano de toda su capacidad de autodominio para no salir corriendo. Parecía un ángel, con el cuerpo envuelto en varias capas de tela blanca y el cabello rubio suelto.

Al recordar la firme redondez de sus pechos y sus caderas bajo sus manos, y la dulzura de su boca contra la de él, Edward sintió que un calor abrasador comenzaba a subirle por la entrepierna. Ni si-quiera podía recordar cuándo había deseado tanto a una mujer, cuándo había suspirado por sentirla, olería y saborearla con cada fibra de su ser.

-Por favor, déjame -suplicó ella, vacilante.

-No voy a violarte, Winry -dijo él con brutal franqueza-. Si esa fuera mi intención, ya estaría encima de ti.

La crudeza de sus palabras hizo que Winry diera un respingo.

-¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí?

-Pensé que tal vez podrías decirme dónde está el resto de mis cosas.

Winry pensó por unos instantes.

-Greed vendió y destruyó muchas de tus pertenencias cuando se mudó a esta casa -respondió-. Yo no estaba en posición de cuestionarlo.

Edward hizo un gesto de desagrado, maldiciendo a Greed en silencio. Solo esperaba que el canalla no hubiera encontrado los diarios, ni descubierto los secretos que contenían... Ojalá se hubiera deshecho de ellos.

-Pedí a los sirvientes que llevaran a tu habitación todo lo que encontraran -murmuró Winry-. ¿Qué estás buscando?

Edward se encogió de hombros y permaneció callado. Posiblemente los diarios estuvieran escondidos en algún rincón de la casa. Si era así, prefería no poner a Winry sobre aviso.

Mientras se paseaba por la habitación, Edward advirtió la postura en que se mantenía Winry, guardando la distancia entre ambos. Se le antojaba adorable y precavida, con su pequeña barbilla erguida, desafiante. La mirada de Winry se posó sobre la bata que él llevaba y la contempló con una incomodidad tan evidente que Edward comprendió que despertaba en ella algún recuerdo desagradable.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con voz ronca.

Una arruga pareció juntar las finas cejas de Wirny en una sola línea.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No -dijo Edward, meneando la cabeza.

-La tenías puesta la última vez que nosotros... La última vez que me visitaste.

Por su expresión, era evidente que la experiencia no había sido particularmente placentera.

Edward se oyó a sí mismo murmurando alguna clase de disculpa. Después ambos quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio, mientras él contemplaba a su esposa con una mezcla de enfado y remordimiento y se preguntaba cómo haría para eliminar aquella aprensión de su mirada.

-Ya te dije que no volverá a ser así.

-Sí, mi señor -murmuró ella, aunque era obvio que no le creía.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Edward atravesó la alfombra oriental. Sabía que a ella le causaría un alivio infinito que él se marchara, pero todavía no quería hacerlo, sencillamente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba de auténtica compañía. Se sentía solo y estar con ella era el único consuelo que tenía, aunque Winry no sintiera mucho afecto por él.

La habitación estaba decorada con el mismo estilo recargado que la suya, pero aún peor. La cama era, realmente, un monumento, de columnas talladas con remates de oro, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y un baldaquín cargado con abalorios dorados y escarlata. El techo parecía hundirse sobre un diseño de caracolas doradas y molduras en forma de delfín... Por no mencionar el enorme espejo ovalado sobre la cama, enmarcado por figuras de sirenas con el pecho desnudo.

Al ver hacia dónde se dirigía la atención de Edward, Winry trató de quebrar la tensión con una charla trivial.

-Lust debe de estar fascinada por su propio reflejo. ¿Por qué le gustaría tanto mirarse cuando se iba a dormir? Su inocencia logró conmover a Edward.

-No creo que fuera el sueño lo que el espejo estaba destinado a reflejar -dijo secamente.

-¿Quieres decir que lo que quería era verse durante...? -Claramente confundida ante la idea, se puso colorada-. Pero ¿por qué?

-A algunos les causa placer verse durante el acto.

-Pero Lust no parece la clase de mujer que...

-Te sorprenderías ante lo que la gente hace en la intimidad de sus dormitorios -advirtió él, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia ella.

Supuso que Winry se apartaría, lejos de él, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar y se quedó mirándolo. Edward percibió su curiosidad y la tácita sospecha que hervía en su mente.

-¿Alguna vez tú...? -empezó a preguntar Winry, y se detuvo bruscamente.

-No, nunca debajo de un espejo -contestó él con tono impersonal, aunque la idea lo excitó enormemente.

Se imaginó empujando a Winry sobre la cama, levantándole el camisón, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus delgados muslos, mientras sus cuerpos entrelazados se reflejaban en el espejo del techo.

-Creo que es una idea muy tonta -dijo Winry.

-Mi lema es que no hay que oponerse a nada hasta que no se ha probado.

Una risa rápida, casi contra su voluntad, se escapó de los labios de Winry.

-Ese lema podría meterte en un montón de problemas.

-Y lo ha hecho -admitió él, pesaroso.

Algo en su expresión le dijo a Winry que estaba recordando experiencias de la India que no habían sido especialmente agradables.

-¿Encontraste lo que fuiste a buscar en tus viajes? -le preguntó, titubeante-. ¿La excitación y la aventura que tanto anhelabas?

-Descubrí que la excitación y la aventura están muy sobrevaloradas -respondió él-. Lo que obtuve de mis viajes fue una nueva valoración del hogar. De lo bueno que es pertenecer a algún lugar. -Se quedó un instante callado, mirándola-. De ti.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo va a durar eso? -preguntó ella en voz baja-. Te aburrirás de este lugar, de la gente, y de mí, como sucedió antes.

«Te querré siempre», dijo una vocecilla inoportuna y anhelante desde el interior de Edward, con tal insistencia que logró sobresaltarlo. Quería todo lo que lo rodeaba... La quería a ella. Ocuparía el lugar que allí le correspondía y lucharía hasta el último aliento por lograrlo.

-Créeme -dijo con voz grave-, podría pasar diez mil noches en tus brazos sin aburrirme nunca.

Ella le dirigió una mirada entre incómoda y escéptica y sonrió.

-Después de un año de castidad, me parece que cualquier mujer le parecería seductora.

Entonces fue hasta su tocador y comenzó a trenzarse el cabello, deslizando sus largos dedos por aquel suave río de seda. Era una señal sutil para que él se marchara, pero Edward decidió ignorarla. Fue tras ella y se recostó contra la pared, observándola.

-La castidad es una virtud muy admirada entre los hindúes -señaló.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo ella con deliberada frialdad.

-Muestra el dominio del hombre sobre sí mismo y sobre su entorno y lo acerca a la verdadera conciencia espiritual. Los hindúes practican el autocontrol en sus templos decorados con arte erótico. Visitar los templos es una prueba de fe y disciplina. Solo los más devotos pueden mirar las pinturas sin excitarse.

Winry se concentró, con escrupuloso cuidado, en el trenzado de su cabello.

-¿Visitaste alguno de esos sitios?

-Naturalmente. Mucho me temo que no me pude contar entre los más devotos.

-Qué sorprendente -dijo Winry, en un tono suavemente sarcástico que hizo sonreír a Edward.

-Mis compañeros me dijeron que la mía fue la típica reacción de todo inglés. Los hindúes son muy superiores en el arte de dominar los límites del placer y del dolor, y llegan a alcanzar el control supremo de sus mentes y cuerpos.

-Qué paganos -comentó Winry, terminándose de trenzar el pelo.

-Oh, por cierto. Adoran a muchos dioses, incluyendo a Shiva, «Señor de las Bestias y Dios de la Fertilidad». Me dijeron que concibió millones de posiciones sexuales, aunque a sus seguidores solo les enseñó unos pocos miles.

-Mi-millones de... -Winry quedó lo suficientemente impresionada como para volverse hacia él-. Pero si solo existe una única... -Lo miró francamente perpleja.

El placer que hallaba Edward en gastarle bromas se desvaneció y, de pronto, se quedó sin palabras, mientras la miraba con una expresión que igualaba a la de ella. De modo que así había sido para Winry: un acto rutinario y sin alegría. No era de extrañar que lo hubiera recibido con semejante rechazo.

-Winry -dijo con dulzura-, hay cosas que nunca te enseñé... Cosas que debería haber hecho...

-Está bien -lo interrumpió ella, incómoda-. Por favor, no quiero hablar de nuestro pasado... especialmente de esa parte. Ahora me gustaría acostarme. Estoy muy cansada.

Retiró las mantas y las sábanas, alisando con sus pequeñas manos la tela bordada.

Edward supo entonces que debía marcharse, pero algo lo impulsó a acercarse a ella y tomar una de aquellas frágiles manos. Se la llevó a los labios y la apretó contra su boca y su barbilla, obligándola a aceptar el ardiente beso que le dio en la palma. Ella se estremeció y Edward pudo percibir la vibración que se extendía por todo su brazo, pero no trató de retirarlo.

-Algún día me harás sitio a tu lado -murmuró él, trasladando la mirada desde los ojos azules de Winry hasta el lado vacío de la cama. La soltó lentamente y ella se frotó la mano, como si le doliera-. ¿Te he lastimado? -preguntó, con gesto preocupado.

-No, es solo que... no.

Dejó caer las manos a ambos lados, mirándolo con una expresión extraña.

Al comprenderla, Edward sintió una aguda punzada en su interior. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con pesar, y abandonó la habitación a toda prisa, consciente de que si se quedaba un minuto más no podría contenerse y la haría suya. Al cerrar la puerta tras él, miró por un instante a Winry, que permanecía inmóvil donde la había dejado, con el rostro impasible, como una máscara adorable.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Que habrá en esos diarios?**


	5. Chapter 5

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Para consternación de Winry, la multitud de visitantes del día anterior no fue nada comparada con el gentío que en aquel momento inundaba Alchemist Hall. Cada una de las setenta y cuatro habitaciones estaba llena a rebosar. Habían llegado figuras políticas locales, personajes de la burguesía y habitantes de la aldea, llevados por la curiosidad y la excitación que causaba el regreso de Edward. Varios carruajes, tirados por cuatro o seis caballos, se alineaban a lo largo del camino principal, mientras que la entrada de servicio estaba abarrotada de lacayos y mozos que lucían tonos variados de librea.

-¿Los echo? -le preguntó Winry a Edward aquella mañana, cuando la avalancha de invitados comenzaba a llegar-. La señora Gorst puede decirles que no te encuentras bien...

-Hazlos entrar. -Edward se levantó del sillón de la biblioteca con aire de expectación-. Me gustaría volver a ver algunas caras familiares.

-Pero el doctor Marco te recomendó descanso e intimidad durante los próximos días, hasta que te adaptes al regreso y a la casa...

-He pasado meses de descanso e intimidad.

Winry lo contempló, perpleja. Edward, siempre dispuesto a preservar la dignidad familiar, sabía que lo más conveniente era mantenerse aislados durante algunos días y que había que organizar su presentación en sociedad de un modo más oficial.

-Será un circo -logró responder-. No puedes dejarlos entrar a todos a la vez.

Edward exhibió una sonrisa cordial, pero su tono de voz fue inflexible.

-Insisto en ello.

Se las ingenió para dar la bienvenida a todos y cada uno de los recién llegados con una sencillez y un buen humor que asombró a Winry. Aunque Edward siempre había sido buen anfitrión, nunca había parecido disfrutar de ello, especialmente cuando se trataba de los burgueses de menor cuantía y los plebeyos de la aldea. «Idiotas», solía llamarlos con desprecio. Aquel día, no obstante, se tomó el trabajo de recibir a cada uno de ellos con un entusiasmo contenido.

Con grácil encanto, los entretuvo con historias de sus viajes por la India, manteniendo incluso dos o tres conversaciones al mismo tiempo o paseándose por los jardines y la galería de los cuadros, con uno o dos amigos cercanos.

Cuando llegó el mediodía, abrió botellas del más fino coñac y varias cajas de cigarros de intenso sabor, y todos los hombres se congregaron en torno a él. En la parte trasera de la casa, en las cocinas, podía oírse el tintineo de cacerolas y cacharros que producía la servidumbre, en sus esfuerzos por preparar refrigerios para todo aquel gentío. Llegaron bandejas de exquisitos emparedados y platos con pasteles, que fueron devorados velozmente.

Winry cumplió con su parte atendiendo a los invitados, sirviendo docenas de tazas de té y escuchando las preguntas de una muchedumbre de mujeres presas de una feliz agitación.

-¿Qué pensó cuando lo vio? -preguntó una, mientras que otra quiso saber-: ¿Qué fue lo primero que le dijo?

-Bien -respondía Winry, incómoda-, naturalmente, fue una gran sorpresa...

-¿Se echó a llorar?

-¿Se desmayó?

-¿Él la tomó en sus brazos...?

Abrumada por el alud de preguntas, Winry bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té. En aquel momento oyó la voz seca de su hermana en la puerta de la habitación.

-Me parece que ninguna de todas esas cosas es de nuestra incumbencia, señoras.

Winry levantó la mirada y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al ver aquel rostro familiar y comprensivo. Clara entendía, mejor que nadie, lo que significaba para ella el regreso de Edward. Tratando de ocultar su alivio, Winry se excusó, salió del círculo de chismosas y abandonó la habitación junto a Clara. Se detuvieron en el rincón que había bajo la gran escalinata y Clara le tomó la mano y le dio un solidario apretón.

-Sé que tienes demasiados invitados -dijo Clara-. Iba a esperar hasta más tarde, pero finalmente vine porque no podía aguantar más.

-Nada me parece real -murmuró Winry para que no la oyeran-. Las cosas han cambiado con tal rapidez que no he tenido ni un momento para respirar. En un santiamén, Greed y Lust ya no estaban aquí y yo he vuelto con Edward... Y es un desconocido...

-¿Dices «desconocido» en sentido figurado..., o literal? -le preguntó Clara con expresión grave.

Winry le dirigió una mirada de sobresalto.

-Sabes que no lo habría aceptado a menos que estuviera convencida de que es mi esposo.

-Por supuesto, querida, pero... no es exactamente el mismo, ¿verdad? -No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Entonces, ya te has encontrado con él.

-Me crucé con él mientras se dirigía junto al señor Cobbett y Grimston hacia el salón de fumar. Me reconoció en cuanto me vio y se detuvo para saludarme con grandes muestras de afecto. Nos hicimos a un lado y charlamos brevemente, y me manifestó su preocupación por todo lo que has sufrido durante su ausencia. Me preguntó por mi esposo y pareció complacido al enterarse de que Envy vendría mañana. -El rostro de Clara mostró una mueca de perplejidad cuando añadió-: Parecía comportarse como lo hacía Edward, pero...

-Ya sé -dijo Winry con seriedad-. No es el mismo. Supongo que ha cambiado a causa de sus recientes experiencias, pero hay ciertas cosas que no puedo comprender ni explicar.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado hasta ahora?

-Muy bien, en realidad -respondió Winry, encogiéndose de hombros-. Está procurando mostrarse agradable y lo rodea una suerte de encanto y receptividad que no recuerdo que tuviera antes.

-Qué raro, ¿no? -comentó Clara, pensativa-. Yo noté lo mismo... Está muy animado. Es la clase de hombre por el que suspiran las mujeres. Y antes no era así.

-No -coincidió Winry-. No es el hombre que conocí.

-Siento curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionará ante Envy. ¡Eran tan íntimos! Si este hombre es un impostor...

-No puede serlo -dijo Winry precipitadamente.

Su mente se negó a aceptar la temible posibilidad de que pudiera estar viviendo junto a un mentiroso consumado, un actor como jamás había conocido.

-Winry, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que sea un impostor, podrías estar en peligro. No conoces su pasado, o de qué puede ser capaz...

-El es mi esposo -insistió Winry con determinación, aunque sintió que palidecía-. Estoy convencida.

-Anoche, ¿trató de...?

-No.

-Supongo que cuando te tenga en sus brazos sabrás si es o no el hombre con el que te casaste.

Cuando Winry trató de responder, recordó la ardiente humedad de la respiración de Edward contra su piel, la textura de su pelo entre sus dedos, la fragancia del sándalo inundándola. Había sentido una conexión extraña y elemental entre ellos.

-No sé quién es -dijo en un incómodo susurro-, pero tengo que creer que es mi esposo, porque eso es lo único que tiene sentido. Ningún desconocido podría saber las cosas que él sabe.

Llegó la noche y los invitados no acababan de irse, a pesar de las recomendaciones del doctor Marco.

-Ya ha hecho suficientes esfuerzos por un día -le dijo a Winry al médico. Ambos miraron a Edward, que se hallaba de pie junto a un aparador, en el rincón más alejado de la habitación-. Es hora de que descanse, señora.

Winry observó a su esposo, que en aquel momento estaba sirviendo una copa de coñac mientras reía ante alguna ocurrencia de uno de sus amigos. Parecía totalmente a sus anchas, hasta que se advertía la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y los profundos pliegues a cada lado de la boca.

Había sido todo una actuación, pensó Winry de pronto. Una actuación muy hábil, destinada a ganarse el apoyo de toda el pueblo... Y había tenido éxito. Ese día había sido el perfecto señor de la hacienda: amistoso, hospitalario y cortés. Si los invitados albergaron alguna sospecha sobre su identidad, muy pocos las conservaban ya después de verlo.

Winry sintió una punzada de compasión al observarlo. A pesar de toda la gente que lo rodeaba, parecía muy solo.

-Parece agotado -le dijo al doctor Marco-. Quizás usted pueda utilizar su influencia para obligarlo a retirarse.

-Ya lo he intentado -dijo con un bufido el anciano doctor, frotándose una de sus largas patillas grises-. Es tan tozudo como siempre. Supongo que desempeñará el papel de anfitrión hasta que se caiga de cansancio.

Winry contempló a su esposo.

-Nunca ha hecho caso de la opinión de nadie -coincidió, tranquilizada ante el hecho de que, al menos en eso, Edward no había cambiado-. Sin embargo, voy a hacer lo que pueda.

Con una cordial sonrisa, se acercó a Edward y a los tres hombres que estaban con él. Empezó por el que tenía más cerca, sir Randolph Woodfield, un caballero próspero y un apasionado de la

caza.

-¡Sir Randolph! -exclamó-. ¡Qué placer verlo aquí!

-Vaya, muchas gracias, lady Hawksworth -respondió alegremente sir Randolph-. ¿Me permite felicitarla por su buena suerte? Todos echábamos de menos a este gentil caballero. No me cabe duda de que usted es la más feliz de todos. -Un guiño malicioso acompañó aquella afirmación.

Winry enrojeció ante su descaro. No era el primer comentario de este tipo que recibía aquel día, como si todo el pueblo la considerara una viuda ávida de amor. Ocultando su enojo, consiguió sonreír.

-Realmente, me siento bendecida, sir. Y otros podrían sentirse igual muy pronto. Permítame comentarle la idea que he tenido recientemente, estoy segura de que le encantará.

-¡Oh!

Sir Ralph inclinó la cabeza, pues aquellas palabras parecieron penetrar en la confortable bruma producida por el coñac.

-Estaba pensando en sus purasangres y en el magnífico cuidado que brinda a sus animales, y entonces se me ocurrió... ¿Por qué no crea sir Ralph un hogar para caballos viejos y tullidos aquí?

El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Un... un hogar para...?

-Un lugar al que puedan ir cuando ya estén muy débiles, enfermos o incapaces de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Estoy segura de que le apena a usted saber que tantos caballos buenos y leales son innecesariamente sacrificados después de años de trabajo.

-Sí, pero...

-Sabía que le entusiasmaría la idea de poder salvar la vida de esos pobres animales. Es usted maravilloso. En breve hablaremos del asunto y veremos cómo se puede proceder.

Claramente alterado, sir Ralph murmuró algo acerca de irse a su casa para estar con su mujer, se despidió de ellos y desapareció de la habitación.

Winry se volvió hacia el próximo visitante, un solterón empedernido de cuarenta y cinco años.

-En lo que respecta a usted, señor Parker, he dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en su situación.

-¿Mi situación? -repitió este, frunciendo las cejas hasta que formaron una sola línea.

-He estado muy preocupada, sabe usted, por el hecho de que está falto de compañía y de todo el cuidado y la comodidad que puede brindar una esposa... Bueno, he encontrado la mujer ideal para usted.

-Le aseguro, Winry, que no es necesario...

-Es perfecta -insistió Winry-. Se llama Mary Falconer. Los dos se parecen notablemente: independientes, prácticos, con opiniones claras... Es la pareja ideal. Tengo la intención de presentarlos sin más demora.

-Ya conozco a la señorita Falconer -dijo Parker, rechinando los dientes-. Una solterona entrada en años, y de mal carácter, no es lo que considero exactamente una pareja ideal.

-;Entrada en años? ¿Mal carácter? Le aseguro, sir, que la señorita Falconer es un ángel. Insisto en que trate de conocerla mejor y verá cuan equivocado está.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Parker se marchó apresuradamente, no sin antes dirigir una seña mirada a Edward, como para recomendarle que pusiera en vereda a su esposa. Edward se limitó a sonreír y encogerse de hombros.

Cuando Winry volvió su benevolente atención sobre los demás visitantes, todos encontraron de pronto motivos para marcharse de inmediato, recogieron a toda prisa sombreros y guantes y se apresuraron hacia sus carruajes.

Cuando el último de todos ellos se marchaba, Edward se reunió con Winry en el vestíbulo de entrada.

-Tienes un gran talento para vaciar una habitación, amor mío. Sin saber si aquello era un cumplido o una queja, Winry se volvió hacia él y dijo con tono de cansancio:

-Alguien tenía que librarse de ellos, o se habrían quedado toda la noche.

-Muy bien, has echado a nuestros invitados y ahora me tienes todo para ti. Tengo interés en conocer tus planes para el resto de la velada.

Winry se quedó desconcertada ante el brillo burlón que detectó en los ojos de Edward.

-Si me haces el favor de retirarte a tu habitación, haré que te suban una bandeja...

-¿Estás sugiriendo que me vaya a la cama temprano y solo? -Su fugaz sonrisa se burlaba y coqueteaba con ella a la vez-. Esperaba una oferta mejor. Creo que iré a la biblioteca y escribiré algunas cartas.

-¿Hago que te lleven la cena allí? -preguntó Winry. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre -dijo.

-Pero debes comer algo -protestó ella.

El la miró con una expresión que le produjo una dulce y extraña sensación en el estómago.

-Parece que estás decidida a alimentarme. Muy bien, cenaremos en el salón familiar de la planta alta.

Al pensar en aquel acogedor lugar, ubicado tan cerca de la habitación de Edward, Winry vaciló y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Preferiría el comedor de aquí abajo. El frunció el entrecejo.

-Me quitaría el apetito. Ya he visto lo que Lust hizo con esa habitación.

A su pesar, Winry no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Los motivos egipcios son el último grito, según dijeron.

-Esfinges y cocodrilos -murmuró él-. Serpientes talladas en las patas de la mesa. Creí que el vestíbulo principal ya era lo bastante espantoso. Quiero que todo vuelva a quedar como estaba antes de mi partida. Resulta condenadamente raro regresar a casa y no reconocer la mitad de las habitaciones. Telas turcas, dragones chinos, esfinges... Es una pesadilla.

Winry no pudo evitar una carcajada ante su exasperado comentario.

-Yo creo lo mismo -confesó-. Cuando vi lo que le habían hecho a la casa, no supe si reír o llorar... Oh, y tu madre tuvo un verdadero ataque. Se negó a volver a poner un pie aquí.

-Pues me parece que ese es un buen argumento para conservarlo todo tal como está -replicó él, secamente.

Winry se tapó la boca con la mano, pero la risa se le escapó de todas maneras y su eco resonó en las paredes de mármol.

Edward, sonriendo, tomó su mano antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Se la apretó con fuerza y le frotó la palma con el pulgar.

-Sube y cena conmigo -dijo.

-No tengo hambre -respondió ella. Edward apretó la mano entre las suyas.

-Tú necesitas comer más que yo. Había olvidado lo delgada que estás.

-¡No estoy delgada! -protestó ella, tirando de su mano en un vano intento por soltarse.

-Podría meterte en mi bolsillo. -La atrajo hacia sí, sonriendo ante su frustración-. Ven arriba conmigo. No tendrás miedo de que estemos a solas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Crees que voy a volver a besarte. ¿Es eso?

Winry recorrió el hall de entrada con la mirada, temerosa de que algún sirviente pudiera oírlos.

-No he venido para hablar...

-No te besaré -prometió él, muy serio-. No voy a tocarte. Ahora, di que sí.

-Edward...

-Dilo.

A Winry se le escapó una risa de fastidio.

-Muy bien, si para ti es tan terriblemente importante que compartamos una cena...

-Terriblemente -confirmó él en tono quedo, y sus dientes resplandecieron en una sonrisa triunfal.

A pesar de los cambios que Greed y Lust habían hecho por todas partes, habían conservado a la cocinera, algo por lo que Winry les estaba agradecida. La cocinera, la señora Rouillé, llevaba más de diez años al servicio de los Elric. Experta en recetas francesas e italianas, preparaba platos tan delicados como los de los mejores jefes de cocina de Londres.

Winry se había acostumbrado a las comidas sencillas que comía en su casita, o a las cazuelas de pimienta que de vez en cuando le traía una cocinera que venía del pueblo. Era un placer sentarse otra vez a comer un plato preparado en Alchemist Hall. En honor a la llegada de Edward, la señora Rouillé había preparado su plato favorito: perdiz asada aderezada con limón, acompañada con berenjenas a la crema, alcachofas hervidas y un humeante pastel de macarrones cubiertos con manteca y queso rallado.

-¡Oh, cuánto he echado de menos todo esto! -exclamó Winry cuando llegó el primer plato a la mesa del salón privado. Aspiró el aroma embriagador de aquella muestra de arte culinario y suspiró-. Debo confesar que la peor de las penurias fue tener que vivir sin la cocina de la señora Rouillé.

Edward sonrió, con el rostro iluminado por la luz dorada de las velas. Aquella luz suavizaba su semblante, pero ningún truco de iluminación podía debilitar los bordes marcados y elegantes de sus pómulos o la decisión de su inflexible mandíbula. Wirry se sintió desconcertada al ver desde aquel ángulo el rostro de su esposo, tan familiar y tan distinto a la vez.

Se preguntó si antes, alguna vez, lo había observado con tanta atención y durante tanto tiempo. Parecía no poder eludir su mirada, que la indagaba incansablemente, con tanta intensidad como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos más íntimos.

-Debería haberte traído alguno de los platos que servían a bordo durante mi viaje de regreso -comentó Edward-. Carne salada, guisantes secos y ron con agua. Por no hablar del queso duro y la cerveza agria, y alguna ocasional ración de larvas.

-¡Larvas! -exclamó Winry, horrorizada.

-Infestaban la bodega. -Rió al ver la expresión de Winry-. Después de un tiempo aprendimos a estarles agradecidos... Perforaban los bizcochos, lo que hacía más fácil partirlos.

Winry hizo una mueca.

-No quiero oír hablar de larvas. Vas a estropear mi cena.

-Lo siento. -Trató de parecer arrepentido, lo que le recordó a Winry a los niños traviesos del orfanato-. Cambiemos de tema, entonces. -Su mirada se posó sobre la mano izquierda de su esposa, cuando esta cogió un trocito de pan y lo partió-. Dime por qué no llevas el anillo que te regalé.

Winry lo miró sin saber a qué se refería, pero enseguida comprendió.

-Oh, yo... -Interrumpió sus palabras, tratando de ganar tiempo, mientras la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde está? -insistió él amablemente.

-No recuerdo con exactitud...

-Yo creo que sí lo recuerdas.

Winry estuvo a punto de atragantarse a causa del sentimiento de culpa. El anillo, una banda de oro tallada, era la única joya que él le había regalado.

-Sé que estuvo mal, pero lo vendí -dijo precipitadamente-. Era mi único objeto de valor y necesitaba el dinero. No podía sospechar que alguna vez te enterarías, o...

-¿Para qué necesitabas el dinero? ¿Para comida? ¿Ropa?

-No era para mí, era... -Aspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire poco a poco-. Los niños, los del orfanato. Hay unos cuarenta, de diferentes edades, y necesitan muchísimas cosas. No tenían suficientes mantas y cuando pensé en esos pobres niños, temblando de frío por la noche, en sus camas... No pude soportarlo. Acudí a Greed y a Lust, pero dijeron..., bueno, no importa. Lo cierto es que tenía que hacer algo y el anillo no me servía para nada. -Miró a Edward como pidiendo disculpas-. No sabía que ibas a volver.

-¿Cuándo comenzó tu trabajo en el orfanato?

-Hace unos pocos meses, cuando Greed y Lust se mudaron a Alchemist Hall. Me pidieron que me fuera a vivir a la casita, y ...

-El título ha estado en sus manos apenas dos meses. Winry se encogió de hombros.

-Si hubiera insistido en quedarme solo habría logrado demorar un poco lo inevitable. Y a mí, vivir en la cabaña me parecía bien. Estaría protegida y aislada durante el resto de mi vida. Cuando me vi forzada a dejar Alchemist Hall para vivir en circunstancias más humildes, abrí los ojos ante las necesidades de los que me rodeaban. Los huérfanos, los ancianos y los enfermos, los que están solos...

-Hoy, más de uno me ha comentado que te has convertido en la casamentera del pueblo.

Winry se ruborizó, con actitud modesta.

-Solo colaboré en dos ocasiones. Eso no es suficiente para convertirme en casamentera.

-También te describieron como una entrometida.

-¿Entrometida? -exclamó, indignada-. Te aseguro que jamás me he metido donde no me llamaban.

-Dulce Winry. -Había un sutil brillo de diversión en sus ojos-. Hasta tu hermana ha admitido que no puedes resistirte a tratar de solucionar los problemas de la gente. Una tarde a la semana pasas horas leyéndole a una anciana ciega... una tal señora Lumley, creo. Pasas dos días completos en el orfanato, otro más haciendo recados para una pareja ya mayor, y el resto del tiempo conspirando, arreglando matrimonios y persiguiendo a personas reacias a hacer buenas obras para los demás.

Winry se quedó atónita; le parecía increíble que Clara le hubiera contado tantas cosas.

-No sabía que fuera un crimen ayudar a quien lo necesita -dijo, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

-¿Y qué me dices de tus necesidades?

La pregunta era tan íntima e inquietante, a la vez que tan poco específica, que Winry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Realmente no sé qué quieres decir. En muchos aspectos, estoy del todo satisfecha. Mis días están colmados de amigos y actividades interesantes.

-¿Nunca deseas algo más?

-Si te refieres a si alguna vez deseé volver a casarme, la respuesta es no. He descubierto que es posible llevar una vida agradable y productiva sin ser la esposa de nadie. -Un temerario impulso interior la llevó a agregar-: No me gustó, ni me gusta, tener un esposo.

El rostro de Edward permaneció sereno y muy serio. Winry creyó que se había enfadado con ella, hasta que de pronto dijo, en un tono lleno de autorreproche:

-Es culpa mía.

Aquel deje de amargura la incomodó.

-No fue culpa de nadie -dijo ella-. Lo cierto es que no congeniamos. No compartimos los mismos intereses, contrariamente a lo que te sucede con Rose. De veras, mi señor, pienso que debería ir con ella...

-No quiero con Rose-la interrumpió bruscamente. Winry cogió el tenedor y jugueteó con un bocado de perdiz, pero su antigua afición por la buena comida había desaparecido.

-Lamento lo del anillo -dijo.

Edward restó importancia a aquellas palabras con un gesto.

-Pediré que te hagan otro.

-No es necesario. No quiero otro.

Winry le dirigió una mirada discreta pero firme, con todo su cuerpo preparado para la rebelión. Ahora Edward tomaría el mando y la sometería a sus deseos. Pero él se limitó a sostener su mirada y se reclinó en la silla, contemplándola como si fuera un acertijo fascinante.

-Pues tendré que tentarte.

-No me interesan las joyas-respondió ella.

-Ya veremos.

-Si lo que deseas es gastar dinero, aunque dudo que quede mucho por gastar, me complacería mucho que hicieras mejoras en el orfanato.

Edward le miró la mano izquierda, cuyos dedos se aferraban al tenedor de plata como si fuera un arma.

-Los huérfanos tienen suerte al disponer de una benefactora tan dedicada. Muy bien, haz una lista de lo que necesitas para ese lugar y hablaremos de ello.

Winry asintió y retiró la servilleta de hilo de su falda.

-Gracias,. Ahora, si me disculpa, querría retirarme.

-¿Antes del postre? -Le dirigió una mirada de reproche y sonrió-. No me digas que has perdido tu afición por los dulces. Winry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Todavía la conservo -reconoció.

-Pedí a la señora Rouillé que nos hiciera una tarta de manzana. -Edward se incorporó, se acercó a ella y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, como si quisiera retenerla por la fuerza. Se agachó hasta acercarse a su oreja y murmuró-: Quédate para probarla, aunque solo sea un bocado.

El sonido aterciopelado de su voz la hizo estremecer. Edward debió de sentir el leve movimiento, ya que apretó los dedos sobre sus hombros. Algo en aquel contacto perturbó profundamente a Winry; cierta fuerza sutil, una sensación de posesión contra la que debía rebelarse.

Hizo un gesto para apartarlo de ella, pero cuando sintió el roce de sus manos cálidas, se detuvo. Sentía deseos de explorar la forma de las manos de Edward, los ángulos filosos de sus muñecas. El flexionó los dedos, como si fuera un gato encogiendo las zarpas, y ella pasó sus manos sobre las de él en un roce indeciso. El momento se prolongó durante un silencio cada vez más profundo, en el que solo se oía el chisporrotear de las velas.

Desde algún lugar, por encima de su cabeza, oyó la estremecedora risa de Edward, que se apartó de ella como si le quemara.

-Lo siento -dijo en voz baja, con el rostro encarnado por la sorpresa que le causaban sus propios actos-. No sé por qué he hecho eso.

-No te disculpes. En realidad... -Edward se arrodilló junto a ella, mirándola. El tono de Winry era bajo y un poco vacilante-. Me gustaría que volvieras a hacerlo.

Tras decir aquello, quedó subyugada por la encendida profundidad de los ojos de Edward. Él se quedó muy quieto, como si la alentara a tocarlo, y ella apretó el puño sobre su regazo para no hacerlo.

-¿Edward? -preguntó en un susurro.

El rostro de él cambió y la ilusión de perfecta quietud se quebró con su sonrisa torcida.

-Siempre dices mi nombre como si te preguntaras quién soy realmente.

-Tal vez sea así.

-¿Y quién podría ser, si no?

-No lo sé -respondió ella, gravemente, ante su tono jocoso-. Hace mucho, solía soñar...

Su voz se desvaneció con rapidez, al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de revelar. Edward tenía un enorme poder sobre ella; lograba que le contara secretos, lograba hacerla vulnerable.

-¿Qué soñabas, Wirny?

Soñaba con un hombre igual al que parecía ser él... Soñaba con ser cortejada, seducida, acariciada... cosas que nunca se había animado a confesar, ni siquiera a Clara. Pero aquellas fantasías se habían disipado al casarse con Edward y conocer la realidad del matrimonio. Obligaciones, responsabilidades, decepciones, dolor...

No se dio cuenta de que sus emociones se transparentaban en su rostro hasta que él le dijo, con tono irónico:

-No te quedan sueños, ya veo.

-Ya no soy una joven novia -dijo ella. Ed soltó una breve carcajada.

-No, eres una vieja matrona de veintitrés años, que sabe cómo manejar la vida de los demás pero no la suya.

Winry se apartó de la mesa, se incorporó y quedó cara a cara frente a él.

-Hasta ahora he manejado muy bien mis asuntos, gracias.

-Ya lo veo -dijo Edward, sin un ápice de burla-. Y esta vez tengo la intención de hacer mejor las cosas. Voy a hacer un arreglo económico adecuado para ti, de modo que si algo me sucede otra vez, note falte de nada. Basta de cuchitriles, vestidos feos y zapatos con agujeros.

De modo que había visto la suela de sus zapatos. ¿Es que no había nada que escapara a su escrutinio? Winry fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo un instante antes de salir.

-No me quedaré para el postre. No podría tragar ni un bocado más. Buenas noches, milord.

Para su alivio, él no intentó seguirla.

-Buenas noches también para ti.

Winry salió en silencio y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Solo entonces se movió Edward. Fue lentamente hacia la puerta y tomó entre sus largos dedos el tirador ovalado de bronce que Winry acababa de tocar, en busca de algún resto del calor de su piel. Apoyó la mejilla contra el brillante y fresco cristal y cerró los ojos. Añoraba su cuerpo, su dulzura, aquellas manos sobre su piel, sus piernas abiertas para él, su cuello en tensión y las exclamaciones de placer que él le provocaba... Apartó aquellos pensamientos, pero ya era tarde: tenía una intensa erección que no cedía.

¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría ser aceptado? ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? ¡Ojalá ella le asignara una tarea hercúlea que llevar a cabo, para poder al fin hacer las paces! «Dime qué debo hacer -pensó, soltando un leve gruñido- y por Dios que lo haré, multiplicado por diez.»

Disgustado ante su anhelo sentimental, se alejó de la puerta y fue hasta el aparador de caoba estilo Chippendale, adornado con volutas doradas y hojas talladas en la madera. Sobre su superficie había una bandeja de plata con botellones de cristal y vanas copas. Se sirvió una ración generosa de coñac, que apuró de un trago.

Edward esperó a que el suave fuego recorriera su garganta y se expandiera por su pecho. Apoyó las manos sobre el aparador de caoba y sus dedos se aferraron a los bordes... Y entonces lo sintió: una diminuta, casi indetectable bisagra bajo sus dedos. La curiosidad le puso los nervios de punta. Retiró la bandeja de plata, la dejó en el suelo y comenzó a tantear debajo de la repisa del aparador, en busca de bisagras y pestillos. Tras localizar una irregularidad en la madera presionó hacia dentro, la sintió ceder y oyó un chasquido. La tapa del aparador se soltó y Edward la pudo levantar.

Era un compartimiento secreto... Y su contenido le hizo suspirar con súbito alivio.

En aquel preciso instante, entró en la habitación un sirviente para retirar los platos y servir el postre.

-¡Ahora no! -bramó Edward-. Quiero estar solo.

El criado salió y cerró la puerta balbuceando excusas. Edward soltó el aliento retenido y sacó del compartimiento una pila de finos libros encuadernados en cuero. Los llevó junto a la chimenea y los apiló en el orden correcto.

Comenzó a revisar rápidamente los papeles. A medida que memorizaba los renglones pulcramente escritos, rompía las hojas en dos o tres pedazos y las arrojaba al fuego. Las llamas danzaban y crujían, chisporroteando con cada nuevo trozo de papel. De vez en cuando Edward se detenía y, pensativo, contemplaba la reja de la chimenea... y las palabras que ardían y se encogían cada vez más, hasta convertirse en cenizas.

**Continuara….**


End file.
